Meri Zindagi Hai Tu
by Kavi'slover
Summary: My first attempt on Rajvi story. Please it give it a try and let me know what you think about this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Pari Textile.**

"Good morning sir." Anand Sharma smiled and nodded at his assistant as he walk toward his office.

"Good morning." He waved for his assistant to follow him.

"So... Aaj ka schedule kya hai?" Anand asked and pick his coffee cup from table.

"Aaj apki meeting hai new investers ke sath. Lunch ke baad apko photoshoot ki location pe jana hai. Aur yeh rahe iss saal ke new summer collection ke sketches hain." Anand nodded and grabbed the folder from him. His assistant take it as his que to leave.

"Rajat." Anand call before his assistance could leave. Rajat turned back to him confused.

"Yes sir?" He asked and wait for him to say something.

"Tumhari maa ki tabiyat kesi hai?" Anand asked him. Rajar sigh and look away for a second before looking back at him.

"Ab theek hai. Doctor ke kaha tha blood pressure low hone ki waja se woh behosh ho gai thi." Rajat tell him and remember how he get a phone from his neighbour saying that his mother got unconscious when she came back from temple.

"Agar kisi cheez ki zaroort ho tou mujhe batana. Remember I am just a call away." Anand says making Rajat nodded. Rajat went back out to his desk and starts working again.

 **At Lunch Time.**

"Rajat main lunch ke liye ja raha hoon. Tum bhi chalo gaye?" Anand asked as he leave his room. Rajat shake his head and stood up with the stack of papers.

"Nahi sir. Mujhe kuch kaam hai. Main baad mei lunch karloonga." Rajat says and leave from there. Anand sigh seeing him leave.

Rajat went in the printing room and print the copies of the new invester files and arrage them in a separate file. Rajat close his eyes with a sigh getting tired. Last night he stay up little taking care of his mother. He feel his eyes burning with angry tears seeing his mother helpless.

 _'Sab apki waja se hua hai. I hate you Mr. Arvind Kumar.'_ Rajat open his eyes again and wipe it angrily. He grabbed the file and get ready to go. Rajat takes a deep breath to calm himself and went back to his desk. He put the new project file on Anand desk and went back to his work.

 **In Evening.**

Rajat was preparing to leave when Anand come up to him.

"Yes sir?"

"Mujhe ek kaam hai tumse. Meri beti aarahi hai India wapis. Mera drive choti pe gaya hai aur is week sari important meetings hain. Agar tumhe koi problem na ho tou kya tum ussay airport recieve karne chale jao gaye?" Anand asked him. Rajat nodded and tell him not to worry about it.

Rajat left for his home and went in the one bed apartment. He sigh as he went in kitchen and saw his mother behind the stove.

"Maa doctor ne mana kya tha. Ap bethein main kar deta hoon." Rajat make his mother sit and make dinner for them.

"Rajat." His mother call him and he hmmed in reply. "Tu phirse roo raha tha?" Rajat stop working and close his eyes to control his anger.

"Nahi maa. Main kyun ronga?" He give her a small smile and set dinner on the table.

"Tou phir teri aankhein laal kyun hain?"

"Woh kal sari raat jaga tha na is liye. Kal subha tak theek ho jayegi. Pareshan mat ho." He says and went to fresh before they had dinner.

Rajat take his mother in her room and give her medicines and let her sleep. Rajat walk out of the room and make him bed in the living room and lay. He stare at the slowly moving fan and think how things change.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _"Maa." Rajat yelled from upstairs. Rajat mother sigh and went in his room to see the matter._

 _"Kya hua Rajat?"_

 _"Mera cricket bag nahi mila raha." Rajat complain and try to find it but couldn't find it. Rajat Mother sigh and take it out from behind his bed. Rajat look at his mother and smile. He grabbed the bag and hugged his mother. They walk downstairs and get confused as they saw Arvind Rajat father coming in with a woman._

 _"Yeh kon hai, papa?" Rajat asked him. Rajat saw as the woman smirk at them_

 _"Yeh meri patni hai aur aaj se yeh yahin rahegi. Savita tum Rajat ko leke yahan se chale jao. Kal tak tumhe divorce papers mil jayein gaye." Arvind says and was about to move inside with his new wife but Savita stop him._

 _"Aap aisa nahi kar sakhte mere sath."_

 _"Main aisa kar sakhta hoon kyun ke humari shadi legal nahi thi. Koi witness nahi tha liken mene Rupali se legally shadi ki hai. Aur agar tumne zayada problem ki divorce dene mei tou main kya kar sakhta hoon tum ache se janti ho." Arvind says try to move in again but Rajat mother stop him again._

 _"Liken-" Savita tried to argue._

 _"Tum aise nahi maano gi. Nikalo yahan se." Arvind hold her tightly by her arm and throw her out of the house._

 _"Maa." Rajat yelled seeing his mother on ground and rush up to her. Arvind look at them and close the door._

 ** _Flashback End._**

After they were thrown out of the house, Savita friend give them shelter in her one bed apartment. Savita get a job in near factory and pay for Rajat for school. Arvind deny to accept Rajat as his son and bribe everyone who tried to help Savita in the case.

After Rajat clear his school, he asked his mother to stop working and work day and night to support his mother but his old boss kick him out for thinking that he cheated on him. He then come across with Anand Sharma who hire him as his assitant two years back and he still for him.

Rajat is thankful of Anand giving him a job and helping him whenever he need someone.

 **Hello. So here is the Rajvi story. I know it was short but I can only do this for now. This chapter is not edit yet. Let me know if you want to read more.** **Next chapter of Kavi will be update tomorrow.** **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

A young girl was driving her brand new car trying to reach her destination as soon as possible to suprise the person she love most. She stuck in traffic and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel along with the music beat.

Suddenly, she heard her phone ringing and lower the volume of the music. She was about to pick it up but stop seeing the signal turned green. She saw her phone buzzing again and smile at the caller ID. She was driving a little fast and didn't saw the speed breaker. She feel the car jumping a little causing her phone to fall from her hand.

She sigh and slow down her car a little. She put her one hand on the wheel and leaned down to pick up her ringing phone. She look down for a minute before looking up again and her eye widend. She instantly hit break but it was too late. She saw as the person hit by her car and rolled over her car top before falling on the back. She immediatly step out of the car seeing people gathering around the person. She pushed away the people and saw an old woman laying with blood around her.

"Please someone help me." The girl yelled as she tried to pick up the woman. A few man helped her to make the unconscious woman lay on the backseat of her car and drove to the near hospital.

 **Hospital.**

"Doctor kesi hain woh?" The girl asked the doctor as soon as he come out. Doctor sigh and look at the reports in his hand.

"Unki condition critical hai. Hum operation ki tayari kar rahe hain tab tak aap yeh medicines le aajiye aur form pe apne signatures ki bhi zaroort hogi." Doctor give her the priscripiton. The girl nodded and sign the paper that nurse hold out for her. Doctor turned to go but stop realising something.

"Waise apka naam kya hai?" Doctor asked her. The girl look at him and told him her name.

"Purvi." Doctor nodded and left to do the operation of the woman.

 **Pari Textile.**

"Rajat tum abhi tak yahin ho?" Anand asked as he walk out of his office and saw Rajat working.

"Sir woh bas ek file complete kar ke nikal raha tha." Rajat says as he close the complete file. Anand nodded and told him the file number of his daughter before leaving for a meeting. Anand give him his car keys to go to the airport.

Rajat leave for the airport to pick up his boss daughter. He reach airport after half an hour and stand holding the name board of his boss daughter where the people were exiting.

Rajat hear the announcement of the flight number Anand give and wait for Anand daughter. A few hours passed by but still no girl came forward seeing the board. Suddenly Rajat phone vibrate in his pocket and take it out. He look at his daughter caller ID.

"Yes sir?"

"Rajat tum wapis aajao. Woh pehle hi aa chuki hai. Sorry tumhara itna time waste hua meri beti ki waja se." Anand apologize on behave of his daughter. He sigh silently and should have known that his daughter like to surpise him by coming early.

"Koi baat nahi sir." He hung up saying that he is on his way back to office.

 **In Hospital**

Purvi was leaning against the wall outside of operation threater waiting for the woman to get shift to the room. She had called the guy from the phone of that old woman phone. She look at her watch and sigh. It is evening and she had to leave for her home.

She look at the corridor when she heard heavy footsteps rushing and stood up. She saw a man about 28 looking around the rooms.

"Excuse me, aap Savita ji ke bete hain?" Purvi stop him when he was about to pass her. He stop and nodded and looked her up and down. He could tell that she is some spoiled rich girl.

"Meri maa..." He wasn't able to complete what he was saying.

"Aap pareshan nahi hoye. Unka operation ho chuka hai aur woh ab theek hain. Unko room mai shift karwaya ja raha hai." He nodded and take a deep breath to control his racing heart. "By the way, I am Purvi."

"Thank you aap meri maa ko sahi waqt ke yahan le aayein."

"Actually meri hi car se unka accident hua tha." Purvi confess and the man look at her. He was about to say something but stop seeing his mother wheeling out. There was a thick bandage around her head.

"Doctor. Ab kesi hai maa?" He asked as he saw the doctor walking out. Doctor stop and look at Purvi.

"Woh ab khatre se bahar hain, liken hume unhe 24 ghante under observation mai rakhna hoga." Doctot told him. He nodded and look at the doctor nervously.

"Maa ke operation aur medicines ko mila ke kitna ka kharcha hai?" Doctor was about to tell him but Purvi cut him off.

"Aap paison ki chinta mat kijiye maine pay kar diya hai." Purvi says and saw as he turned to her. Doctor nodded and left for his cabin.

"Apse ek request hai, aap please police complaint nahi kariyega. Apko agar kisi or cheez ki zaroort ho tou mujhe contact kar liya ga, yeh mera card." Purvi take out her card and forward it to him. He glared at her angrily.

"Apko kya lagta hai ke apne paise bhar diye tou khatam sab kuch. Aap ameer logon ki problem hi yehi hai. Kuch bhi karo aur baad mai paise de ke moonh band kardo. Aap jaison ki waja se hum middle class logon ko kitni problem hoti hai kabhi socha hai apne?" He yelled and the people near them started looking at them.

"Nahi aur na hi kabhi apko yeh khayal aayega kyun ke ap logon ke liye yeh tou bas paise hi sab kuch hai." Purvi look at him with tears in her eyes and turned around to walk away. She lowered her head when people starts gossping about her being rich.

Purvi went in parking and get inside her car. She look forward and let her tears flow. She didn't mean to show off her money or anything. She just didn't want her father to be insulted again because of her. She had already done it before because of her past.

Purvi take out her phone from her bag and wipe her face seeing her father call. She clear her throats and pick it up.

"Ji Papa." She answered and wipe her eyes as it get teary again.

"Pari kahan hai tu. Ghar kab tak aayegi." Her father asked her. She smile slightly and started her car.

"Bas aarahi hoon papa." She bid her goodbye and hung up. She look at the exit door of hospital and sigh before driving her car out of the parking not knowing that the person who yelled at her was the most trusted employee of her father.

 **Purvi House.**

"Meri pari." Purvi smile slighlty as she saw her father opening dooe for her. She hugged him tightly and step in the house. "Kesi hai tu."

"Bilkul theek." Purvi says and sigh when she feel him combing her hair with his hand. "I miss you papa."

"I miss you too beta. Chalo ab jao aur fresh ho ke aao." Purvi pulled back and nodded at her father.

Purvi went upstairs in her room. She picked her bags from the floor where she put after arriving earlier and put it on bed before started to unpack. She take out a pair of jeans and top to get fresh and join her father for dinner.

At dining table, Anand was talking to Purvi but she wasn't listening and was thinking about the incident at hospital. Anand notice her and stop talking. He put his hand Purvi making her snapped out of her thoughts.

"Main dekh raha hoon jab se tum aai ho kahin khoyi hui ho. Kya baat hai. Koi pareshani hai kya?" Anand asked her curiously. Purvi sigh and look down at her plate.

"Nahi papa bas aise hi." Purvi forced out a smile when she looked up at him. Anand sigh knowing that she is lying but he let it go.

After dinner, Purvi went in terrace to spend sometime alone. She sitting on the wooden swing and thinking about everything.

 _'He was right. Everytime, I messed up something Dad was already there paying for it.'_ Purvi close her eyes remember how she almost killed a man who she hated the most. It was her Dad who saved her and send her away her. Purvi saw the smily face of the person who left her behind her eyelids and smile slightly.

 _'I love you Rishab'._ Purvi whisper in her heart as she open her eyes. Purvi looked up and smile slightly when she saw a shooting star. Purvi think that whenever she whisper it to Rishab, a shooting star swipe on the sky as the reply of Rishab love for her.

 **Hospital.**

Rajat was sitting by the bed holding her and looking out of the window. Rajat sigh and close his eyes. He hate money. He hate all those people who feel proud on their money.

Money break his family. Money take his father away from him. Money take his mother happiness from her. He remember how his mother told him that his father married her only for her money as she was rich and was only daughter of her father. He take all her money and then married the woman he love and throw them out.

He prayed that he would never get in a situation where he had to meet his father.

 **Hello! I hope you all like it. I am so sorry for updating it so much late but I will update it once I finish my kavi story.**

 **I** **will edit this story once I complete it.** **Also,** **I change the cover. Do tell me if you all like it.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Maa." Rajat knock on his mother room door. He heard her calling to come in and went inside. He smiled slightly as he saw his mother getting well.

"Apka nashta." Rajat says and put the tray filled with light breakfast in front of her.

"Tum nahi karogaye?" Savita asked as she saw Rajat taking a few steps back. Rajat look at her and shake his head.

"Maine kar liya hai. Aap karye. Maine Aunty ko bol diya hai. Woh thori dair mei yahan aajaye gi." Rajat told her about calling their neighbour to take care of her.

Rajat leave for his work after getting ready. He ride his bike to the his office. When he reach there, he park his bike in the parking before going inside. Rajat eyes fell on reception as he was passing it and stop seeing the person he didn't expected. He walked up to the person and turned to face.

"Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?" Rajat asked Purvi and saw as she smile.

"Savita aunty ki tabiyat kesi hai ab?" Purvi asked ignoring his question. Rajat glared at her.

"Tum kyun puch rahi ho?" Rajat look at her and give her a fake surprised look.

"Kahin tum iss liye tou nahi puch rahi ke hum tumhari police complaint na kar dein. Aur agar kar bhi di tou kya, tumhare papa pehle hi tumhari bail karwa dein gaye. Kyun ke paisa tou kisi ko bhi khareed sakhta hai." Purvi look at him and smile making him more angry. He glared at her last time before leaving.

"Ma'am." Purvi turned with a smile when the receptionist call her. "I am sorry. Woh Rajat sir kuch zyada hi gusse wale hain."

"Koi baat nahi. Main chalti hoon." Receptionist nodded and saw Purvi leaving before going back to her work.

Rajat went up to his desk and starts doing his work. A few minutes later, Rajat saw his boss coming and greet him. Anand stop and asked about his mother health before going in his office.

 **At Lunch Time.**

"Liken Papa." Purvi started to argued but Anand cut her off. She was sitting at the back of her car seat while driver on the driving seat.

"Please Pari." Anand says making her sigh. He want her to join him for lunch in his office but Purvi didn't want to face Rajat and didn't want her Dad to know about that incident.

"I will be there in a few minutes." Purvi says and hung up after bidding her goodbyes. Purvi groaned loudly and tell her driver to take her to the office but make a quick stop at her father restaurant to pick up lunch.

In office, Rajat was talking on his cell phone with his mother when he saw Purvi walking through the corridor. He hung up and stood up ready to yell at her but stop seeing her walking past him.

"Excuse me, Tum andar nahi ja sakhti." Rajat says and followed her in his boss office. He look confused when Anand stood up and smiled at Purvi.

"Pari." Rajat was shocked hearing Anand. Rajat look at Purvi and saw her hugging Anand.

"Yeh apki beti hai?" Rajat couldn't stop himself from asking. Anand look at him and nodded with a smile. He turned Purvi at Rajat.

"Haan. Pari yeh Rajat hai." Purvi nodded in greeting and look away. Rajat was about to leave when Anand stop him. "Rajat, lunch time hai, tum bhi humain join karo."

Purvi look at her father then at Rajat. Rajat shake his head and tried to argue but stop when Anand final his decision. Rajat take his on the singal couch that was in the room while Purvi serve them food. She fill her plate as well and take her seat on the visitor chair by the table. Purvi eat quietly as Anand tell Rajat about how a good daughter she is.

 _'I never think that she will be Mr. Anand daughter. He is simple and decent and she is arrorgant and proud on the money her father earned.'_ Rajat thinks as he saw her eating. He shake his head realising he shouldn't think about her and continue to eat the lunch.

After lunch, Rajat back to his work and Purvi stay in to talk to her Dad who was now busy on a phone call. Purvi never hide anything from him.

She always thought of him as her best friends instead of her father. She wanted to tell him about the accident she did of Rajat mother. She tried to tell him many times but couldn't get a courage but seeing Rajat her courage grew up and she wanted her Dad to now.

Purvi saw as her Dad put down his phone and starts typing away on his laptop. Purvi clear her throats to get his attention and she did when he look at her confused.

"Kya hua? Kuch baat karni hai?" Anand asked and leaned forward putting his hand on the table.

Purvi sigh and stood up from her chair and circled the table before stopping in front of him. Anand frowned when he saw her rubbing her hands nervously. He put his hand on hers and stood up.

"Itni parehsan kyun ho? Kahin phir se tou..." Anand sigh in relief when Purvi quickly shake her head. He was talking about the person Purvi almost killed but she never regret about it.

"Papa... woh..." Purvi trailed off and closed her eyes. Purvi takes a deep breath and say what she wanted to say.

"Maine apse ek baat chupai hai. Us din jab main aai thi tab meri car se ek accident hua tha." She open her eyes and look at him. Anand look at her shocked and make her sit on his chair when her eyes started to watered.

"Tujhe kahin chot tou nahi lagi na? Kiska accident hua tha? Usne police complaint tou nahi ki?" Anand asked her worriedly. Purvi shake her head and tell him everything.

"I am sorry papa. Maine phir apka bharosa thod diya but I swear maine janbuch ke nahi kya tha. Aunty achanak se meri car ke samne aagai thi." Purvi cried. Anand heart break seeing her crying and know that it was a mistake.

"Main janta hoon tum kabhi bhi kisi ko janbuch ke nahi mar sakhti." Anand hugged her and caresses her hairs. "Tum pareshan mat ho main Rajat se baat karta hoon."

"Nahi papa. Jo hua so hua. Aap please unhe kuch mat boliye ga."

"Liken Pari-" Anand tried to argue but Purvi shake her head.

"Please Papa." Purvi begged making him sigh and nod. Purvi wipe her teary face and her eyes fall on the clock on the wall.

"Mujhe late ho raha hai. Main chalti hoon." Purvi says and stood up. Anand stood up as well and hugged her as his goodbyes.

 **At Night, Purvi House.**

Purvi was searching for her book that she usually ready when she remember where she put it last night. Purvi walk out of her room and toward her Dad study. She walk inside and went up to the bookshelf and look for her book. She smiled as she find it a little high.

Purvi stand on her toes and tried to grabbed it but it fall on the ground. Purvi sigh and bend down to pick it up. She stand back on her feets and look down at the book. Purvi saw something sticking out from the corner of the book and pulled out a picture.

Purvi smile slighlty as she saw a handsome guy looking at her in the picture. She could easily see love in his hazel eyes. Purvi gently run her finger on the guys face and close her eyes as she remember the day this picture was taken.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _"Princess." Purvi turned and smile shyly at her love. He walk toward her and hold his hand out for her._ _"Would you like to dance?"_

 _Purvi nodded and put her hand in his. He wrapped his fingers around her hand and pulled her close to him. Purvi breath hitches as she looked up at him._

 _Ho Aaj Kal Tanha Main Kahan Hoon, Saath Chalta Koi_

 _Uski Hame Aadat Hone Ki Aadat Ho Gayi_

 _Woh Jo Mila Hai Jab Se Uski Sauhbat Ho Gayi_

 _Ik Zara Masoom Se Ke Dil Ki Aafat Ho Gayi_

 _Sun Le Zara, Sun Le Zara_

 _Dil Ne Kaha, Itna Bas Mujhe Bataa Hai_

 _I Am In Love, I Am In Love_

 _Tu Hi Bataa Jaane Kya Mujhe Hua Hai_

 _Ose Boondhon Mein Tu Hai, Aankhein Moondu Mein Tu Hai_

 _Dishaayon Das Tu Hai, Tu Hi Hai Bas Tu Hai_

 _Dil Ka Shehar Tu Hai, Acchi Khabar Tu Hai_

 _Fursat Ki Hassi Tu Hai, Jo Bhi Thi Kami Tu Hai (x2)_

 _He spin her around before pulling her back to him. Purvi eyes met his and saw the only thing that she always wanted to see. Love._

 _Tu Hai Mera, Tu Hai Mera_

 _Kuch Main Jaanu Na, Itna Bas Mujhe Pataa Hai_

 _I Am In Love, I Am In Love_

 _Tu Hi Bataa Jaane Kya Mujhe Hua Hai_

 _Baadal Pe Chalta Hoon Main, Girta Sambhalta Hoon Main_

 _Khwaishein Karta Hoon Main, Khone Se Darta Hoon Main_

 _Jaaga Na Soya Hoon Main, Musafir Khoya Hoon Main_

 _Kuch Sarfira Sa Hoon Main, Budhu Zara Sa Hoon Main (x2)_

 _He wrapped her hand around his neck and put his hand around his waist. He starts lipsyning making her smile._

 _Dil Kya Kare, Dil Kya Kare_

 _Tere Bina, Itna Bas Mujhe Bataa Hai_

 _I Am In Love, I Am In Love_

 _Tu Hi Bataa Jaane Kya Mujhe Hua Hai._

 _"I love you Princess." Purvi blush seeing him smiling at her._

 _"I love you too Rishab." Purvi whisper and close her eyes when he leaned forward to kiss her forehead._

 ** _Flashback End._**

Purvi open her eyes as a tear fall from the corner of her eyes. Purvi looked up when she feel a hand on her head and quickly stood up and wipe her face.

"Papa." Anand look at the picture then at her.

"Rishab ko yaad kar rahi thi?" Purvi sigh and nodded putting the picture back in the book.

"Pari woh wapis nahi ayega. Ja chuka hai woh. Tujhe bhi aagaye badh na hoga." Purvi shake her head and cried her heart out hugging her father.

She cried for Rishab. She cried for her past. She cried for everything that happen in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Purvi sigh and look herself in mirror. She smile slightly as she wear a dark jeans with white formal shirt. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs for the breakfast.

"Good morning Papa." Anand smiled seeing his daughter in cheerful mood.

"Good morning Pari." Purvi smiled and take her seat on her usual chair. Anand pour a glass of juice and handed it to her. "Tou ready ho aaj apne first day ke liye?" Purvi nodded and continue her breakfast.

It was a new start for her. Purvi decided to assist her Dad and see how he do meetings and manage his work before she take over his company.

Anand and Purvi left for the office. When they reach there, Purvi was nervous to see Rajat because she know that he hate her. Anand take her inside and gathered everyone in the lobby.

"Good morning everyone." Anand greet everyone making them smile and greet back. "Tou finally aaj iss company ki asli owner ne company join karne ka faisla kar liya hai. Please welcome Purvi to our family." Anand give a short explaination and tell everyone to help her out if she stuck somewhere.

Everyone was happy but one person who was standing at the back of the crowd wasn't happy about it. Rajat didn't want to work with her but he didn't have any other choice. Anand waved for Rajat to show Purvi her office.

Purvi went in with Rajat and look around her new office. It was small but prefect for her to starts. Walls were colored in beigh color with dark furniture.

"Anand sir ne kaha hai ke apko jo color pasand ho woh color karwana hai yahan. Ye raha catalog." Rajat handed her. Purvi look at him when their fingers brush and quickly pulled back.

"Thank you." Purvi says quietly and look through the catalog.

 **In Evening.**

"Ma'am." Purvi looked up and smiled at her friend wavying for her to come in.

"Tum meri dost ho Sneha, tou formal hone ki zaroorat nahi hai." Sneha smile and walk in the room.

"I know but we are in office right now." Purvi sigh and shake her head.

"As you says. Tumhe file mili?" Sneha nodded and give a blue file to her. Purvi smile in thanks.

"Waise tumhe ye file kyun chahiye. Kahin tum..." Sneha smirked at her making Purvi shake her head.

"Jaisa tum soch rahi ho waise kuch nahi hai. I want to check something." Purvi shrugged and open the file. Purvi look through the file and look at the information she wants. Purvi note down the information on a notepad before giving the file back.

"Sneha." Purvi called when she was about to leave. Sneha turned to Purvi. "Iss baat ka dhyan rakhna ke papa ko kuch pata na chale." Sneha nodded and left to return the file. Purvi look down at the notepad and tear the paper before putting it inside her bag.

After an hour, Purvi walk toward Anand room to show him her designs for new collections. She saw Rajat working on his desk. He ignored her when she stop in front of him.

"Excuse me-" Purvi started but Rajat cut her off.

"Anand sir andar hain. Aap ja sakhti hain." Rajat says without looking up at her making her sigh. Purvi was about to walk inside but stop.

"Ek baat bolon?" Rajat stop his work and looked up at her. "Itna gussa sahi nahi hota. Kabhi Kabhi muskura bhi lena chahiye. Apki health achi rahegi."

Rajat stood up and about to say something but Purvi walk away.

 **After A Few Days.**

"Papa mujhe ek kaam hai. Main apse office mai milti hoon." Purvi says and leave the house before Anand could say anything. He sigh and continue his breakfast before he leave as well.

Purvi give her driver the address and look out of the window. Purvi closed her eyes and prepared for what she is going to say. Purvi sigh and open her eyes when she feel the car stopping. She look at the building and frowned.

"Yahan rehti hain Aunty." Purvi mumbled and get out of her car. There wasn't any security guard. She slowly walk in the building and look around. There were kids running on the stairs shouting and laughing.

Purvi walk upstairs and saw as a few women look out of their flats to her. They were talking quietly looking at her cloths. Purvi stop when she saw Rajat name on the door of a flat and knock twice. She smiled when the door open but it faded when she saw someone else.

"Tum kaun ho?" A young girl asked her as she look her up and down. Purvi gulped and look inside over her shoulder.

"Mujhe Savita Aunty se milna hai." Purvi says and look at the girl in confusion when she glared at her.

"Woh soo rahi hain. Baad mei aana." The girl was about to close the door but stop hearing someone behind her.

"Shruti beta kaun aaya hai?" Purvi smiled as she saw Savita walking toward them.

"Nasamte Aunty." Purvi greet her with a smile. Savita nodded and greet her back. Purvi step inside and look around.

"Aap kaun ho?" Savita asked getting her attention back to her.

"Umm... Aunty main Purvi hoon. Main apki tabiyat puchne aai thi. Meri hi car se apka accident hua tha." Purvi confess and bite her lips nervously waiting for her to yell.

"Tou tum ho woh." Shruti says before Savita could say anything. "Aunty Rajat ne bataya tha ke kese ye apne paison se uska munh band karwana chahti thi." Purvi look at her and shake her head.

"Nahi. Aisi baat nahi hai. Rajat ne meri baat ka galat matlab nikala tha." Purvi says quickly and look back at Savita. She smiled slightly and nodded at the honestly in her eyes. Savita takes her in the living room and make her sit.

"Waise tum Rajat ko janti ho?" Savita asked her and nodded at angry Shruti at kitchen. She went to take a get a glass of water for her.

"Thank you." Purvi thank her and smile at Savita. "Ji, Rajat mere Dad ke office mei kaam karte hain." Purvi told her and talk her about her health.

 **At Office.**

 _'Yeh abhi tak aaii kyun nahi.'_ Rajat thinks as he pass Purvi room.

Rajat went in Anand room and inform him about the meeting. Anand nodded and Rajat grabbed the file from the desk before they went to the meeting room.

"Rajat." He look at Anand when he call his name and he give him a flash drive. Rajat stood up from his chair and connect the drive with the projecter that was set up for the presentation.

"So, gentleman here are the new designs of our upcoming collection." Anand says and nodded at Rajat to starts the slide show. The design was sketch by Purvi. The one she made for the fall collection.

Meeting got over after finalizing the designs and they all moved back to their offices. Anand inform Rajat to fix a meeting with the fabric seller before he could go in his office, he turned to Rajat.

"Aur haan, jaise hi Pari aye tou usay mere cabin mei bhejna." Rajat nodded and saw him leaving. He fix the meeting and inform Anand about it before he wait for Purvi to come.

 **At Rajat Home.**

"Ab mujhe chalna chahiye. Kafi dair hogai hai." Purvi says and check the time on her phone. She sigh as she saw a few miscalls from her Dad.

"Theek hai beta. Dobara zaroor ana aur apna khayal rakhna. " Savita says making her smile.

"Aap bhi rakhye ga aur kisi cheez ki zaroort ho tou mujhe zaroor yaad karyega." Purvi give her card to Savita and stood up to leave but before leaving, she turned and touch Savita feet to get her blessings.

"Khush raho." Savita blessed her with a smile and saw her leaving.

When Purvi reach office, she went in her room and starts doing her work, forgetting about her Dad miscalls. She looked up when someone knock on the door and saw Rajat.

"Anand sir ne apko bulaya hai." Rajat inform her. Purvi nodded and remember about the calls and quickly walk out of her office to go in her Dad's.

Rajat sit back on his desk and starts doing his work. In the middle, he got a phone call. He frowned but pick it up.

"Maine mana kya hai na jab main office mei hoon call mat kya karo." Rajat says annoyed as soon as he pick it up. The person on the other side apologize and tell him about the recent things happen.

"Kya?" Rajat shouted and stood up from his chair. Some people look at him but he ignore them and look at door when it got open. Purvi leave without noticing his glare.

"Shruti, main tumse baad mai baat karta hoon." Rajat says and hung up without listening to her.

He walk toward Purvi office and went inside. He didn't asked for permission to come in. He saw Purvi standing by her desk with her back to him. He walked up to her and turned her to face him by grabbing her arm.

"Tumhari himmat kese hui mere ghar jane ki? Kya dekhne gayi thi tum? Ke meri maa zinda hai ya maar gayi?" Rajat says angrily and roughly shake her arm. Purvi ignore the pain in her arm and tried to make him understand.

"Meri baat to suniye. Main tou bas-" Rajat cut her off by tighten his grip making her hiss in pain.

"Main yeh pehli aur akhari baar bol raha hoon. Meri maa se dur raho. Nahi chahiye mujhe tumhari jhuti hamdardi. Samjhi tum." A tear drop from Purvi eyes when she feel pain getting out of her control.

"You are hurting me. Leave me." She strugged to get away by pushing him away with her other hand but Rajat grabbed that hand as well making it impossible for her to go away.

"Don't go near my Mom again." Rajat whisper in her ear and pushed her back causing her forearm to get scratch by the edge of the desk.

Rajat leaving her there with teary face and didn't look back. Purvi control herself and inform Anand that she wasn't feeling well and she hate herself for lying but she didn't want to worry him.

 **Hello, I hope you all like this chapter. Next Chapter will be of Purvi past and I will try my best to update it tomorrow.**

 **Please ignore the mistakes.**

 **As for the bonus chapter on Kavi story will be posted on Monday.**

 **Thank you for your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Flashback._**

 _Purvi and Rishab were sitting in a coffee shop enjoying their date. Purvi check her phone when it buzzed with a message. She check it and sigh looking at the other side of the shop only to see her Dad watching her. He came there for a meeting._

 _"Umm... Rishab mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai." Purvi look back at him._

 _He smiled and nodded._ _"Bolo."_

 _"_ _Woh..." Purvi trailed off and nervously rub her hands together. Rishab notice and put his hand on her._

 _"Kya hua Princess? Sab theek tou hai na?" Rishab asked her. Purvi nodded and take a deep breath._

 _"Papa tumse milna chahte hain." Purvi says and look at him. Rishab smile and squeeze her hand._

 _"Iss baat ke liye itna nervous thi?" Rishab laugh softly when Purvi nodded and pout at him._

 _"Abhi jitna hasna hai haslo, jab papa tumhe interrogate karein gaye na tab main hasun gi." Purvi smirked making him shake his head._

 _"Princess, tumhare Papa chahe interrogate karein ya dhamki dein, mujhe koi problem nahi hai. Aur waise bhi, jab pyar kya tou darna kya." Rishab starts to sing making her chuckle._

 _"Tou kab milna hai?" Rishab asked after he finish singing. Purvi smirked and look at the table where her Dad was sitting but it was now empty._

 _"Aaj sham." Rishab nodded and they leave after spending sometime._

 ** _In evening._**

 _"Papa, woh bohat acha ladka hai. Please usay bhagana nahi." Purvi pleaded at a glaring Anand. He look at her and feel his glare slipping away before nodding._

 _"Theek hai." Anand smiled making her relax and they heard door bell ringing. Purvi take a deep breath and went out to open door for him._

 _"Princess." Rishab smile as he saw Purvi when the door open. He forward roses that he brought for her making her blush. He leaned forward to hug her but stop as they heard someone footsteps._

 _"Pari." Purvi take a few steps back and look at her Dad._

 _"P-papa yeh Rishab hai." Purvi introduce them making him nodded. Anand look at Rishab as he walk toward him._

 _"Hello Mr. Sharma." Rishab greet him and put his hand out for him to shake. Anand smirk at Rishab as his face show pain when he shake his hand and squeeze it tight enough for him._

 _"Andar aao." Anand take him inside. Purvi give the roses to a servant and told him to put it in a vase filled with water. Purvi went to join her Dad and her love in her Dad study but the door was locked._ _Purvi sigh and went in living room to pass some time while her Dad talk to Rishab. Purvi bite her nails nervously and look at door after every few minutes for her Dad and Rishab but no one came._

 _When it was time for dinner, Purvi went in dining room while a servant went to call Anand and Rishab. Purvi saw as Anand come in room alone and look at door but didn't saw Rishab._ _"Papa Rishab kahan hai?" Purvi asked. Anand look at her and nodded at his study._

 _"Aise mat dekho mujhe. Maine kuch nahi kya uske sath." Anand defend himself when Purvi continue to look at him._ _Purvi stood up and walk in her Dad study. She saw Rishab sitting on the chair by the desk and walk toward him. She put her hand on his shoulder causing him turned to her._

 _"I am sorry Princess, tumhare papa ne mujhe reject kar diya." Rishab says making her freeze._

 _"Aisa nahi ho sakta. Papa ne aaj tak meri choice ko kabhi galat nahi samjha. Main unse baat karti hoon." Purvi says and turned to go but stop when Rishab held her hand and stood up._

 _"Humara sath sirf yahin tak tha." Purvi eyes watered hearing him and shake her head._

 _"Please aisa mat bolo. I can't live without you. I love you so much." Purvi tears started to fall making him shocked. He quickly stood up and hold her face in his hands._

 _"Princess, I was joking." Purvi look at him shocked and pushed him away._

 _"Sorry please. Agar mujhe pata hota ke tum itni emotional ho jaogi tou main nahi karta mazak. Sorry." Rishab hold his ear and saw as Purvi look away._ _"I hate you." Purvi turned to walk away but Rishab pulled her back. He kept his grip on her when she tried to pull away._

 _"Sorry." Purvi sigh but didn't look at him and stop struggling. Rishab turned her around and hold her face to make her looked at him._ _"I am really sorry. I promise main aaj ke baad aisa mazak nahi karonga." Purvi look at him and nodded slowly._

 _"Main kuch mangun?" Purvi asked him. Rishab nodded quickly making her smile slightly. "Apni princess se promise karo ke chahe kuch bhi ho jaye tum kabhi mujhe chod ke nahi jaogaye. Kyun ke agar tum chale gaye tou ye princess maar jayegi." Rishab put his finger on her lips making her stop talking and smile softly at her._

 _"Aisa phir kabhi mat bolna. Main humesha tumhare sath hoon aur humesha rahonga, chahe kuch bhi ho jaye." Rishab kissed her forehead making her smile._ _"Ab chale warna tumhare papa phir apni guns ki collection dekhana shuru ho jayen gaye." Purvi chuckle and nodded before they leave for the dinner where Anand decide to get them engaged as soon as they finish their college. Unfortunately, Rishab parents left him in an orphanage where he grew up but now he live in a flat on rent._

 ** _Engagement._**

 _It has been a year since Purvi and Rishab finish their college and now Rishab is settled down with a job that make him stable._ _Today was the day of their engagement. Sneha, her friend from her Dad office was helping her to get ready. Purvi was wearing a light blue lehenga with matching jewellery and heels._

 _"Aaj tou pakka Rishab ke hosh udd jaye gaye." Sneha whistle at her blushing face. They look at door when it got open and saw Anand walking inside. Anand look at Purvi with a smile._

 _"Bohat piyar lag rahi ho." Purvi smiled back and hugged him._

 _"Thank you Papa." Purvi says making him pulled back with a frown._

 _"Thank you kis liye?" Anand asked her. Purvi held his hand and kissed it slightly._

 _"Humesha mujhe khushiyan dene ke liye. Maa ke jane ke baad se leke aaj tak apne mujhe woh sab kuch diya jo maine manga hai apse." Purvi say tearfully making him smile._

 _"Apne papa ko thanks bolegi. Maine jo bhi kia woh yeh teri piyari si muskan dekhna ke liye kia. Tu aur Rishab humesha aise hi khush rehna." He put his hand on her head making her smile with watery eyes._

 _"Chaliye, neeche sab intezar kar rahe hain." Sneha says making them look at her. They nodded and take Purvi out of the room._

 ** _Downstairs_** ** _._**

 _Rishab was waiting eagerly for his princess to come down and make her his officially in front of everyone. Rishab friends were teasing them when they heard everyone going silent. They all look at the stairs where they saw Purvi slowly coming down with Anand and Sneha by her side._ _Rishab stood up and forward his hand for her to take it. Purvi smile shyly when Rishab winked at her. They sit next to each other on the couch and saw everyone talking again._

 _Soon the ceremony started. Rishab make her wear the ring that he brought with his saving and Purvi know about it. She didn't want to buy an expensive ring with the money her Dad give her. She worked hard as a designer in local companies without putting her Dad name and earned the money. She bought a simple and decent ring with her earning._

 _Everyone cheers and were happy for them. They all enjoyed and leave for their homes after sometime. Purvi went in her room after Rishab leaving with his friends and change out of her dress. Purvi step out of bathroom drying her hairs. She stood in front of mirror and her eyes fall on the ring in her hand. She smiled and gently run her fingers on the small diamond in the center._

 _"Princess." Purvi look at her reflection in the mirror and her eyes widened when she saw Rishab behind her still in his engagement cloths._

 _"Rishab. Tum yahan kese aaye?" Purvi asked and was about to turned to face him but stop when he wrapped his arms around her from behind._

 _"Khidki se. Yeh sab chodo. Mujhe tumhari tareef karni hai. Aaj meri princess sab se zyada khubsoraat lag rahi thi. Liken afsoos main sabke samne tumhari tareef nahi kar paya." Purvi shake her with a smile. She put her one hand on his face and caresses his cheek._

 _"Waise mere pass ek gift hai tumhare liye." Rishab says and held a locket in front of her. Purvi held the pendant and look at him._

 _"Yeh tou tumhara locket hai." Purvi says and saw as he nodded and put it around her neck. It was a simple silver chain locket with a red round pendant._

 _"Haan par ab se yeh tumhara. Yeh mera lucky charm hai. Isi locket it waja se meri princess mujhe mili." Rishab says and remember how Rishab loose his locket in a fight with a guy in college and Purvi return it to him. From there their friendship starts that turned into love._ _"Rishab." He looked at her when she call him and turned to him._

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too Princess." Rishab hugged her and pray that they will always be together._

 ** _3 months later._**

 _"Princess, packing ho gai?" Rishab asked Purvi as he walk on her room. Purvi nodded and put her bag on the floor._

 _"Haan." Purvi turned and smiled at him._

 _They come to Goa for their friend wedding._ _They check out from their hotel and drive back to Mumbai. They decide to come and go back by road so they enjoy and spend more time together because Rishab is leaving in a few days for Australia for some training._ _Purvi eyes shifted from road to Rishab as he drive and tap his fingers on the wheel while humming to the music. He look at her when he feel her gaze before looking back at road._

 _"Kya hua? Aise kya dekh rahi ho?" Rishab asked her confused making her smile._ _"_

 _Tumhe." Rishab look at her and smile. He grabbed her hand as he look back at the road and squeeze it softly._

 _"Ek baat pucho?" Purvi asked. He nodded. "Tumhara jana zaroori hai kya? Mera matlab hai ke tum apni training pe humari shadi ke baad nahi ja sakhte?"_

 _"Hum iss bare mai pehle baat kar chuke hain." Risbab sigh and saw as Purvi nodded before looking out of the window. He pulled the car over the side of the road and cut off the engine._

 _"Princess, sirf kuch hi mahino ki baat hai. I promise jaise hi main wapis aaonga tou hum shadi kar lein gaye." Rishab put his hand under her chin to turn her face toward him._

 _"Okay?" Purvi nodded slowly. "Good now give me that beautiful dimple smile." Purvi smile making him smile as well._

 _After a few hours, it was dark and they stop at gas stations to refill the tank. Rishab eyes went in the rear view mirror and saw a car behind them but shrugged and pulled back on the street. Rishab look and smile slightly as he heard Purvi soft snores and continue to drive._ _Suddenly Rishab lost his balance as something hit their car from the side. He looked and saw a car. He glared when he saw the person who was trying to flirt with Purvi at the wedding and he had a argument with him._

 _"Rishab." Purvi mumbled in her sleep as she feel car getting fast._

 _"Purvi." Rishab called her by her name. She open her eyes and look at him._

 _"Kya hua?" Purvi look back when Rishab nodded at it and saw a car behind them. Purvi look as the car move beside them and she was shocked to see the same person._

 _"Yeh tou wohi hai na." Rishab nodded and tried his best to control the car. Purvi eyes widened when she saw a shiny thing in his hand._

 _"Rishab uske pass gun hai." Purvi says and saw as Rishab speed up and try to leave him behind._ _Rishab look back for a second before looking in front and his eyes widened when he saw lights coming toward them. He turned to move pass them when their car went down to the road and crash against a tree making them unconscious._ _Purvi was a little in her sense and heard someone coming closer to them. She tried to keep her eyes and saw the same person standing by Rishab side and pointed his gun at him and shoot._

 _Purvi close her eyes at the loud voice and flinch feeling the paining on her side when he shoot her as well._ _He leave after he think that he killed them and taking revenge of his insult but he didn't know that someone will come back for him to take revenge._

 ** _5 months later._**

 _"Rishab, kahan ho tum." Purvi was blind folded and was trying to find Rishab but couldn't._

 _"Princess." Purvi shiver as she feel his lips on her ear. She turned around and held him by his sides._

 _"Caught you." She take over her blindfold and grin at him making him smile as well. She hugged him and he return the hug as well. There were in different place where everything was white. Purvi was in that weird place for 5 months and she didn't even realise it._

 _"Princess." Purvi pulled back and frown at the pain in his eyes._

 _"Rishab." Purvi started but cut it off by Rishab._

 _"Tumhe jana hoga." Purvi look at him confused before looking around._

 _"Kahan? Tum bhi sath chalo gaye na?" Purvi asked him but he shake his head._

 _"Nahi. Humara sath bas yahin tak tha. Ab tumhe uthna hoga. Tumhare papa intezar kar rahe hain tumhara." Rishab says and take her to a wall where a mirror that wasn't there before. Purvi look in the mirror and saw her father sitting beside her bed in the hospital._

 _"Liken hum tou mar chuke hain na." Purvi look back at him and her eyes widened when Rishab shake his head._

 _"Nahi. Sirf main mara hoon, tum abhi bhi zinda ho aur coma mai ho. Tumhare papa tumhe bula rahe hain." He says but she shake her head and take a step back._

 _"Mujhe nahi jana kahin bhi. Main tumhare sath rahongi." She says and tears started to fill in her eyes. Rishab sigh and put his hand on her face before kissing her forehead. A kiss that she couldn't feel anymore._

 _"Main tumhare sath hoon humesha. Jab bhi meri yaad aye tum mera naam main tumhare pass honga." Purvi cried and rested her forehead against his._

 _"Princess please don't cry. I know you will get over me soon. You are so strong." Rishab wipe her tears away and kissed under her eyes. He pulled back and look at her face for a long and last time._ _"_

 _Ab jao. Tumhare pass tumhe bula rahe hain." Purvi look in the mirror and saw her father crying and calling her back. Purvi look back at Rishab with teary eyes and hugged him tightly. She feel him wrapping his arms around her as well._

 _"Remember that, I love you, always has and always will." Rishab whisper and pushed her back in the mirror causing her to go back. Purvi caught a last glance of her love before she fall back in the darkness._

 _Anand was crying holding Purvi hand when he heard loud beeping voice of heart monitor. He look in shocked and rushed out to call the doctors. They quickly get there and saw as her heart started to slow down._

 _"Nurse get the injection." Anand saw in a haze as they inject something on Purvi chest and saw as she breath heavily._ _A nurse pushed him out of the room and continue their work. Anand look inside from the window and saw as they tried to calm her breathing. He closed his eyes and prayed in his heart to get his daughter back and safe. He open his eyes and look inside again._

 _"Doctor, Pari kesi hai ab?" Anand asked as he saw the doctor coming out of the room._

 _"Ab woh theek hai, minor heart attack tha. Purvi coma se bahar aa chuki hai liken injection ki waja se woh behosh hai. Kuch dair mai hosh aajaye ga." Doctor told him about not saying anything about the accident or her past life now because they will test her memory first then they will tell her things that she need to know._ _Doctor leave after giving him permission to go in the room. Anand sit by the bed again and hold her hand. He kissed it and gently caresses her head._

 _"Jaldi se uth jao. Tumhare papa ab aur wait nahi kar sakhte. I missed you." He whisper and cry silently thinking how scared he was when he get a call of the accident and get to know that Rishab was dead. He don't know how will he tell Purvi about it. She will be broken but she had right to know._

 ** _Some months passed by._**

 _"Pari." Purvi close her eyes when she heard her Dad voice and heard the door opening. She didn't want to see anyone right now._

 _"Pari beta khana kha lo." Anand say politely and sit by her side. He run his finger through her hairs_ _._

 _"Papa mujhe bhook nahi hai. Aap kha lo." Purvi mumble making him sigh. He gently pushed her on her back making her open her eyes._

 _"Beta main janta hoon yeh waqt bohat mushkil hai tumhare liye liken please iss tarah mat raho. Tumhe pata hai Rishab ko kitna dukh hota hoga tumhe iss tarah dekh ke." Purvi look at her father before looking away._

 _When she woke up that day, doctor wanted to ask her about her past life but she already tell them everything making their doubts clear. They were kind of happy that she didn't loose a part of her memory and remember everything._

 _"Papa, mere sath hi aisa kyun hua? Jis se maine pyar kya woh sab mujhe chod ke chale gaye. Pehle dadu, phir maa aur ab Rishab." She cried as she remember how close she was to her grandfather, her Mom and Rishab._

 _"Main tou hoon na tumharr sath. Main promise karta hoon main tumhe kabhi chod ke nahi jaonga." Anand smile and saw her giving him a shaky smile._ _"Aur tum pareshan mat ho. Tumahre Dadu aur tumhari maa hain Rishab ke sath. Woh dono uska bohat khayal rakhein gaye." Purvi nodded with a smile and wipe her face._

 _"Chalo ab ja ke fresh ho main neeche tumhara wait kar raha hoon." Anand stood up and walk out._ _Purvi stood up from her bed and walk toward the balcony and step out of her room. She looked up in the sky and saw the most shining stars. She smile slightly as she saw three stars shining brightly._

 _"I love you Rishab." She whisper and saw as a star break and swipe down the sky as a reply of Rishab for her._

 **Hello, everyone. I am sorry, I have been away for so long. I was busy with my studies and work but from now I will try my best to update it on time.**

 **-Thankyou!**


	6. Chapter 6

Purvi walk slowly on the wet sand with bare feets and try to block all the voices of the people who are around her. She continue to walk until the water reach her legs than to her stomach. She close her eyes as she saw a wave coming toward her with a force. She feel herself getting hit by the water and it swallow her in, giving her what she wants.

Purvi snapped open her eyes when she saw the eyes of the man who kill Rishab, behind her eyelids and starts shaking her arms fighting with water and trying to get back up. She stuck her face out of the water and shake her hands in the air trying to get attention of the people who are on the beach to help her as she didn't know how to swim.

She came to finish her life but she know it is not her right to do it. Only god decide who he wants back to him.

Purvi kick her feets underwater to stay up but soon her legs give up and saw feel herself falling back in the water and it quickly fills in her mouth. Her eyes starts to drop and her hands also starts to fall but suddenly she feels a strong grip on her wrist that pulled her out of the water.

Purvi gasped slightly and cough on the water. She tiredly look at the person and was surprised to see the man she least expect to save her. She wanted to ask him but didn't have energy and finally let herself fall into the darkness.

Rajat sigh and leaned against the white wall as he wait for the doctor to come out. His head turned to the end of the corridor as he heard footsteps and saw Anand coming toward him with a worried look.

"Pari kahan hain? Woh theek tou hai?" Anand asked as soon as he stop in front of emotionless Rajat.

"Doctor andar leke gaye hain. Aap chinta mat kijiye woh bilkul theek hai." He inform him and make him sit on the bench outside of the room.

"Liken ye sab hua kese? Woh beach pe kya kar rahi thi? Usay beach pe jana bilkul pasand nahi." Anand mumbled to himself and didn't know that Rajat heard him. Purvi didn't hate beach, she just didn't like to go because it remind her of her times with Rishab.

Rajat put his hand on the worried father shoulder and recall everything he saw and how he heard people yelling about someone drowning. He didn't know it was her until he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the water. He remember how scared she look when she open her eyes for a few seconds before closing it again. And how he carried her to the shore before bring her hospital because she wasn't opening her eyes.

Anand was about to ask him something but stop when he heard door opening and saw the doctor coming out of Purvi room.

"Meri beti, woh theek tou hai?" Anand asked him as the doctor look at them. He nodded.

"Ji. Woh bilkul theek hai. Humne unke lungs se pani nikal diya hai. Unhe hosh aane ke baad aap unhe ghar le ja sakte hain." Doctor inform them. Anand nodded and went in the room to meet Purvi after doctor give him a yes.

Rajat stand by the door looking at his boss and was surprised to see tears flowing from his eyes. He know that Purvi was his weakness and know he could give everything to keep her safe.

Rajat thoughts broken when he feel his phone vibrating in his pocket and take it out. He sigh when he saw Shurti caller ID and walk away to attend it.

"Bolo." He answer it uninterested. He always tried to ignore her because he didn't like the way she interfer in his life.

"Aunty puch rahi hain tum kahan ho?" Shurti asked. Rajat takes a deep breath and rubbed the side of his head.

"Main bas araha hoon." Rajat says and hung up before she could say anything else. Rajat put his phone back in his pocket and went to inform his boss that he is leaving but stop when he heard Purvi waking up.

"Papa?" Purvi says and frown before slowly opening her eyes. Purvi look at Anand and tears filles in her eyes.

"Pari..." Anand says and put his hand on her forehead brushing her hairs back.

"Papa please safe me." Purvi cried without knowing that someone was listening to them. Anand was confused but held her as she cry loudly.

"P-please mujhe bacha lijiye papa. W-woh wapis agaya. H-he is back for his revenge." Anand know who she was talking about. Purvi was never fear of anyone in her life expect one person.

"Ssshhhh... kuch nahi hone dunga main tumhe. Main sab sambhal loonga." Anand assure her that only make her cry harder.

Rajat listen to what they talking and was confused. Rajat didn't know who Purvi was talking about but he know whoever he was, is someone Purvi did something bad.

He should have know that it is not that big deal for them because Anand will recuse her before that man could even try to do something.

Rajat takes a few steps away from door and turned around to walking, while leaving a message to his boss about his disappearence.

Purvi lay down on the and stare at the ceiling blankly as she heard her father talking to someone about her safety. Purvi close her eyes when a tear escape from the corner of her eyes as she think about that letter.

 _A Few Weeks Earlier..._

 _Purvi started to keep distance with everyone in office. Anand was confused to see her like that and know that something had happen but didn't force her because he know she will tell him, when she is ready to talk about it._

 _On other hand, Rajat avoid talking to her unless it is related to their work and ignore her most of the time. The day he yelled at her, he went home to only ask his mother about letting that girl enter in their home who hit her. When Rajat tell her about yelling at Purvi, his mothe give him a disappointed look and it slice his heart into two._

 _One Late Evening At Textile Office._

 _Everyone already left the building beside two people._

 _"Papa, bas thoda sa kaam reh gaya hai, woh khatam kar ke ajaun gi." Purvi inform Anand as he call to ask her when she will be back._

 _"Theek hai." Anand says and was about to hung up but stop hearing her._

 _"Aap dinner kar lijiye, mera wait mat kareya ga. Okay?" She told him sternly knowing her father very well. Anand sigh in defeat and nodded even though she couldn't see him._

 _"Okay. Apna Khayal rakhna." They bid their goodbyes and hung up. Purvi put her phone down on the table and went back to make the designs of the upcoming catalogue shoot._

 _An Hour Later._

 _Purvi stood up from her chair and slightly stretch her arms before walking out of her room. As she was about to go, her eyes fall on Rajat who is typing away on his computer. She sigh and turned around to leave for the break room. She make some coffee and pour it into cups before going back to her room. She stop at Rajat table and put one cup on his desk and leave without even looking at him. She was about to go back to her work but stop when she heard someone knocking._

 _"Yes?" She asked confused when she see Rajat standing at the door. He came in the room and forward a envolpe._

 _"Ye apke liye aya hai." Rajat told her and she take it from him with a frown._

 _"Mere liye? Is waqt?" She whisper to herself and nodded at Rajat in thanks. He leaves and Purvi turned around the envelope and saw 'Welcome Back' written on it. Purvi swallow and take a deep breath before opening it. As she read it, she feel her hand shaking with fear at the threats written in the letter._

 ** _'Welcome Back Miss Sharma. It is good to again in Mumbai. I will surely stop by at your office to meet you and recall some old events we had together._**

 ** _Until then, take a very good care and be ready for the payback.'_**

 _This was it. No name or anything. Purvi managed to put the letter back in the envolpe and throw it in the drawer of her desk. She tried to focus on her work but she couldn't when she know that he is back in her life. She know she should inform her father but she wouldn't want him to worry about her._

 _She close her eyes and prayed that she wouldn't face the man who sent that letter._

 **Hello, I hope you all like this chapter. I will try to update next chapter tomorrow or a day after it. Please do reviews.**

 **-Thankyou!**


	7. Chapter 7

Purvi sigh as she continue her morning jog in the park. She didn't like the idea of getting bodyguards at all but she know it is for her safety.

Today is Sunday, it was off from office and is a relaxing day after that all that threaten letter, committing sucide and telling her father everything.

Purvi look as she heard some people laughing and shake her head before raising the volume of the music she was listening to get everything out of her mind. She look at the ground for a brief moment before looking forward again.

After running one round of the entire park, she takes some rest and sip water from bottle. She turned around when she heard the familiar voice ordering someone. Purvi frowned when she saw Rajat standing on grass giving self defence classes to teenagers. Purvi was surprised to see him doing that but she now know the secret of his well built.

Purvi hide behind the bushes and look without getting caught to see how he teach. She gasped as she saw him grabbing the young boy hand, who put it on Rajat shoulder and before he pulled the boy over him to make him land on his back with his face upside down toward Rajat.

 _'He just flipped him'_ Purvi thought with a shocked look and was even more surprised to see the boy standing up without any problem and went back to other students.

"Aaj ke liye bas itna hi. Baqi ki practice kal.' Rajat says and smile slight as he saw his students complaining but he shake his head as his final decision before sitting on ground as he saw everyone leave.

Rajat pick up his water bottle and open it before emptying it half on his head to get rid of some sweat. He drink the rest and lay on his back to get some rest before he had to leave for his home.

Rajat sat up when he heard something snapped and saw a bush swinging slightly. He stood up and walk up to the bush without making any noise. He saw a head looking toward the right. He take some steps toward the left before grabbing the upper arm of the person and pulled it behind their back while standing behind them.

"Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?" Rajat asked Purvi while she tried to get free. She look up over her shoulder and glared at him.

"Leave my arm." Purvi hissed trying to break free. A small smirk come on Rajat face as he saw her trying hard to get out of his grip.

"Aur agar main na chodon tou?" He asked her and slightly tighten his grip on her causing her to firmly pressed against his chest. Purvi wingle her arm to get it free but it slowly come to a stop when she saw how much close Rajat face is to her's.

For the first Rajat saw her this closely. He look in her black eyes and her long lashes almost touch her eyelids as she gaze up at him. Rajat eyes trailed down to her face and saw a faint outline of the dimple on her left cheek. Rajat frowned when his eyes returned to Purvi's and saw fear in it. He was about to say something but was cut it off.

"Ma'am." Rajat and Purvi break away hearing someone and look to see the bodyguard who was following Purvi before she dodged him.

"Haan?"

"Anand sir ki call thi. He wants you back at the house." Bodyguard study Rajat up and down before looking at Purvi with his hand behind him.

"Let's go." Purvi nodded and turned to walk away. As she walk, she feel a frown on her forehead as she think what happened a few minutes back. Purvi slightly turner back to see Rajat but didn't saw him. She turned forward again and shake her head with a sigh before she starts thinking again.

She feels something that she didn't feel since she back from coma which was 2 years ago. She feels like that only with Rishab but this was a little different. She feel her heart pounding lightly when she think how much close Rajat were to her. She feel her face heating up slightly and her arm tingling as she think how he held her arm. Suddenly she starts shaking her head.

'No, I can't think like that about him. He hates me and beside, Rishab was the only one guy I can ever think about.' Purvi say to herself before she walk out of the park and sit in the car waiting for her at the gate and drove back to her house.

Rajat house.

"Agaya tu!" Rajat mother, Savita says as she saw Rajat entering in the aparment in his track suit.

Rajat nodded and went in bathroom to take shower after grabbing his cloths on his way. Rajat leaned against the wall as the water slowly poured down to his chest and close his eyes only to see a pair of black eyes with fear in it staring back at him.

Rajat didn't know what Purvi is fearing off but he do know that there is definatly a reason behind it and now he is curious to know to about it. He just want to know what happened that Purvi tried to sucide.

"Rajat, jaldi kar." Rajat thoughts were broken when he heard his mother yelling from outside and quickly shower before leaving the bathroom.

Rajat smile slightly when he saw the tea on the table as he walk in living room but his mother is nowhere. He shrugged and went up to couch in front of table and sit down to drink tea.

"Kesi bani hai?" Rajat almost spilled the tea as he suddenly heard someone. He look up and sigh at Shruti before contiuning drinking.

"Achi hai." Rajat says honestly making her smile happily.

"Maine banai hai Maa ke kehne pe." Shruti says and sit down on the couch across him.

"Maa?" Rajat asked her confused and saw as she nodded quickly.

"Haan. Maine isay kaha hai mujhe Maa kehne ko."

"Liken..." Rajat trailed off and was cut it off but his own mother.

"Liken kya? Kuch galat thodi hai. Acha hai adat ho jayegi. Akhir tum dono ki shadi ke baad ye mujhe Maa hi bulaye gi. Hain na Shurti?" Savita says with a smile and look at Rajat before looking at Shurti.

"Ji." Shruti smile and look at Rajat with a blush.

"Maa maine bola na maine abhi shadi ke bare mei socha nahi hai." Rajat says with a annoyed look. He put the cup on the table and stood up and walk away.

"Tum fikar mat karo, main hoon na. Main mana loongi usay." Savita says as she saw Shurti sad face.

Shurti loves Rajat since they move in this apartment but Rajat was never interested in her or anyone. He is a workholic. He only want to work and earn money to support his mother and himself.

Savita like Shurti since they meet and told Rajat that she wants him to marry Shurti but he was against it and ask for some time.

Shurti had a feeling that Rajat is not into her but still she had hopes in her heart that one day Rajat will starts loving her as well.

 **Hello, I hope you all will like this chapter and do tell me what you think about it.**

 **Dear Guest, I am currently working on kavi story and I will update it after I will be done with this one.**

 **Please do reviews.**

 **-Thankyou!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you serious right now?" Sneha asked her for the sixth times since Purvi tell her what she decide.

"Yes, I am serious. It is just that, I don't know how to talk him about it." Purvi tell her honestly. Sneha sigh and shurgged because she know that what she is going to do is for her safety.

"Take a deep breath aur jaa ke puch le usay." Sneha suggested. Purvi sigh and look down at the file she was working on before she was distracted.

"Okay." Purvi agreed to talk to him when they weren't in their office. Sneha takes her leave when she got the call from her department.

 **Next Morning.**

Purvi jogged again in the same park where she came a few days ago and stop seeing Rajat giving class to the kids.

Purvi waved her hand back when she saw her bodyguard coming foward and make him stop where they were. She sits on the bench and wait for him to finish his classes so she could talk to him.

Purvi saw as Rajat doged the punchs of a young girl. Purvi notice Rajat legs coming toward the young girl who was so distract in throwing her punchs to even realise what Rajat has planned.

Purvi saw in a flash the young girl who was standing was now on her back groaning and yelling in pain but Rajat look unaffected. He just sigh and help her stand after a few minutes.

Rajat look up to the kids to yell his order but stop when he saw Purvi sitting on the bench. Rajat dismissed his class and look as Purvi stand on her feets before walking toward him.

"Picha kar rahi ho mera?" Rajat asked as soon as she stop in front of him. Purvi sigh knowing that he still hate her but she needs his help.

"Mujhe kuch baat karni hai. Apke pass time hai?" Purvi asked him politely making him frown but nodded slowly.

"Bolo?" Rajat suddenly started his jog leaving Purvi behind. She jogged as well to catch up with him.

"I need you help." Rajat almost stop after hearing but continue his jog.

"Kesi help?" Rajat asked her. Purvi swallow and look forward.

"Kya aap mujhe self defence ki training de sakhte hain? I mean, I wanted to learned it from a long time but never got a chance." Purvi answer his question.

"Tum chahti ho main tumhe train karun? Kyun? Tumhare pass itna paisa hai, tum jahan chaho aur jis se chaho help le sakhti ho tou phir main kyun?" Rajat asked her confused because he know she can get the best trainer in the city.

"Because I didn't trust anyone but you." Rajat stop hearing her and turned to look at her. Purvi sigh and look down before looking up again.

"Mujhe pata hai thoda ajeeb hai but humne jitne time sath kaam kara hai, I just know thar I can trust you with anything unlike others. Beside, if I tried to get someone else my Dad won't like it. He just didn't like that idea." Purvi told him honestly. She tried to talk to Anand about his but he disagree. If it was on Anand, he wouldn't let her step out of the house but he know that Purvi is stubborn and will go out.

Rajat look in pleading eyes and know how much she wants him to agree but he do know that it won't be easily for him to train someone he didn't like. Rajat know she could even get trained by her bodyguard but they will treat her like their boss and try not to put too much pressure on her. The look in her eyes tell him how much she needs that.

"Theek hai. Kal subha 6:30 issi park mei." Rajat says and was about to leave but stop.

"Yahan? I mean, kya aap mere apartment mei training nahi de sakte?" Purvi didn't want anyone to see her, especially that man who was always keeping his eyes on her move from far away.

"Apartment?" Rajat asked her confused. Purvi nodded and pulled out a small paper with address written on it.

"Haan." Purvi sense his confusion and smile slightly. "I know what you are thinking. Main papa ke sath hi rehti hoon but I also own an apartment. Main wahan tab jati hoon jab main akeli rehna chahti hoon." Purvi look down thinking how much nights she spent there thinking and crying about Rishab but she know she eventually have to move on.

"Oh, okay." Rajat shrugged and put the paper in his pocket.

"I will see you tomorrow morning then. Thank you so much for helping me." Purvi give him her dimple smile before jogging away with her bodyguard behind her.

 **Next Morning.**

Purvi leaves the house early morning before her father or her bodyguard could wake up and leave for her apartment.

As Purvi enter in her apartment, she went straight to kitchen and make herself a cup of coffee before walking out in the balcony. Purvi smile slightly at the view of the entire city. She sits on the garden chair and leaned back on her chair while sipping her coffee.

It is still slightly dark and the sun didn't even come out yet. She is way too early but she didn't care about sleeping because she likes to relax here in the balcony. Purvi like to see the city.

Purvi check her phone to see time and saw it is almost 5 in the morning. Purvi stood up and went back in the apartment to put the empty cup in kitchen before walking in her room to grab her yoga mat.

Purvi put the rolled up mat on the floor and pushed the couch by the wall to make some space for her practice. She open the mat and sit on it in yoga position to relax and get herself ready while closing her eyes.

Purvi was so much focused in her meditation that she almost didn't hear the ringing door bell. Purvi open her eyes and look over her shoulder to the front door. She stood up glancing at the clock and saw it was exact 6:30 just like Rajat says.

Purvi walked up to the front door and open it. She smile slightly as she saw Rajat standing there in his tracksuit and his usual emotionless face. Rajat step inside and look around for a few seconds before his eyes stop at the mat in the middle of the room.

"Would you like something to drink?" Purvi asked as she stop at the kitchen door.

"No, thank you." Rajat says and shake his head. He step out of his shoes and socks before putting it on the side.

"I think we should get started with your training." Rajat says making her nod. Purvi cleaned the floor by folding the mat away and putting it on the couch.

"So, starts karne se pehle kuch important tips aur cheezen jo ke tumhe humesha yaad karni hogi." Purvi nodded and look straight in his eyes as he speaks.

"Number one, don't show your fear. Agar tumhe daar lag raha hai tou koshish karo ke usay apne chehre pe zahir na hone do. Kyun ke usse phir attack karne wale ko moqa milega aur attack karne ka. Always stay confident."

"Number two, don't be distracted by anything. It could be your phone, your friends or anything. Agar tum distract hogi tou kisi ke liye bhi tumhe nuksan ponchana aasan hoga."

"Number three, talk to the people around you. Agar tumhe lag raha hai ke koi tumhare qareeb aane ki koshish kar raha hai tou apne aas pass ke logon se baat karo. Kucb bhi baat karo. Example koi address poch lo ya janpechan karlo. Isse ye hoga ke woh wahin ruk jayega tumhe baat karte dekh ke."

"Number four, you should always remember the parts of the body that will make them weak and hurt them quickly. Example, eyes, throats, back of the knees, slamming your heels on their foot and hitting the private parts. Ye sare weak points hain. Agar in sab part mei se kisi bhi do parts pe mar diya tou jo attacker hai usay pain hoga aur uski grip loose hojaye gi tumpe and then you can run away from them."

"Number five, use whatever you have with you that time to save yourself. Bags, sandles, keys anything. Jo kuch bhi hath mei ho mar do aur ek bar mar ke rukna nahi. Marti raho jab tak ke woh thoda distance na rakhe and then run away or scream for help."

"Lastly, always listen to your gut feelings and keeps a pepper spray with you. Gut feeling hume pehle hi bata deti hai ke kuch galat hone wala hai tumhare sath. Jab bhi aisa feel ho tou attack karne ke liye ready ho jao. Aur jab bhi ghar se bahar niklo tou pepper spray humesha apne sath rakho aur apne aas pass dekhti raha karo ke koi tumhe follow tou nahi kar raha. Agar koi follow kar raha ho tou apne papa ko call karo or go to the nearest police station." Rajat take a breath after explaining her important things she needs to know before training.

"Got it?" Rajat asked when she didn't reply. He call her a few times to get back her to reality. Purvi think how he know so much about it.

"Haan. Liken apko itna sab kuch kese pata?" Purvi couldn't stop herself from asking. Rajat chuckel slightly making her relax.

"Maine brazilian martial art ki classes li hain, liken wahan itna kuch nahi bataya gaya tha. I know it by my experience. Bas kuch main points and lots of tricks to save yourself." Rajat inform her.

"Oh." Purvi could only say that and nodded her head.

"So, lets starts. Get in comfortable position that you think will be good for fight and defense." Rajat told her and raised his eyebrow when Purvi close her hand into a fist and hold it up to her face. Rajat smirk as he look down at her feets.

"I am ready." Purvi says and look at Rajat in confusion when he shake his head and slap her hands away before knocking her feets under her causing her to fall on her back.

Purvi close her eyes as she feel pain in her back. She lay on the floot for a few minutes before opening her eyes only to see Rajat smirking at her. She glared at him and stood up on her feets.

"Kyun giraya mujhe?" She asked him but he just shrugged.

"Jo position tumne li thi usme tou koi kuch bhi kar sakhta hai. You have to stand like this." Rajat show her the position by holding his fist in front of his face before angle his legs slightly.

"Ye hoti hai correct position. You have to be careful about two things. One, jab bhi apni muthi band karo tou apne thumb ko apni baqi fingers se cover mat karo warna fracture ho sakhta hai tumhara thumb. Two, jab bhi fight karo tou apne heels se toes pe bounce karo. Like this." Rajat show her thumb position before showing her to bounce. Purvi nodded and slowly started to learn everything Rajat told her.

By the end of their training, Purvi learned alot and was tired. She rested on the couch by the wall while Rajat help himself by drinking a glass of water in the kitchen. When he walk back in the room, he saw Purvi snoring softly on the couch. Rajat walked up to her and saw as some of her hairs fall on her. He shake his head and turned to leave but stop seeing how she was sleeping.

Purvi had her head twisted on the side while her arms were resting beneath her head and her legs were pulled up to her chest. Rajat sigh and shake her to wake her up but she was in the deep sleep. Rajat saw her head and know she will get cramps in her neck if she stays like that.

With no other option, Rajat step closer and put his one hand under her knees while other around her and swiftly pick her up. Rajat paused quickly as he saw Purvi shifting but went back to sleep cuddling close to him.

Rajat walk toward the door and open with the hand that was under Purvi knees and glance inside to see the bedroom. He push the door open and walked up to bed before gently putting her. Rajat try to take his hand back but Purvi held it tightly. She mumbled something but he couldn't get it. Rajat pick up the pillow and gently put it on her hands and she instantly grip on it after taking her hands from his.

Rajat open the drawer of the side table and saw the pad and pen. He quickly wrote a note about leaving and see her tomorrow at the same time. He put it on the table and put her phone to hold it.

He was about to close the drawer but stop when he saw a picture of Purvi with someone he never meet before. He didn't see him with her nor Anand ever mention him. He put the picture back and close the drawer thinking it wasn't his right to think or to know about it. With a last look of her, he leaves her apartment and the building to start his day.

 **Hello Everyone! I hope you all like it this and** **please do reviews. I will update next chapter by tomorrow or on Saturday.**

 **So, I just posted new Kavi story. It is just a little introduction but I will start updating it once I will be done with this one.**

 **Take Care.**

 **-Thankyou!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Kahan ja rahi ho?" Anand asked as he saw Purvi walking down the stairs. She turned to look at him and smile.

Anand is noticing a change in her for a few days now. He had no idea what happen that caused her to get happy but he like this change and always pray that his little princess always stay like this.

"Apartment. Kuch kaam hai." Purvi answer and walked up to him. He smile and saw as Purvi wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"Theek hai. Liken jaldi aana. Mujhe new project ke bare mei tumse kuch baat karni hai." Anand told her. Purvi nodded and smile before walking away.

"Aur haan bodyguard ko sath leke jana." Purvi stop hearing him and groaned loudly making him laugh as he know how much she dislike this bodyguard thing.

Purvi walk out of the house and saw the man who was hired by her dad for her security following her. She sits on the backseat while her driver and bodyguard sits in the front. Purvi tell the driver about her destination before sighing and leaning back. Purvi look down at her phone in her hand when it vibrate and smile as she saw Rajat message. She open it and frowned slightly.

 ** _'I am setting it up. How much time?'_** It says. She know Rajat was going to be at apartment before her and bring a few things along that he thinks she need for training so she already give him the keys and know that she can trust him.

 ** _'20 minutes.'_** Purvi reply and put her phone back when she saw her bodyguard looking at her through rear-view mirror.

After almost 20 minutes, they pulled back in the parking of the apartment.

"Mujhe thoda time lage ga. Stay right here." She told her bodygaurd as she saw him about to step out of the car. He nodded and saw as she step out and walk inside. Purvi press the evelator button and it came empty. She step inside and press the button of her floor.

Purvi open the door with her keys and went inside taking off her shoes. She walk in living room and quickly stop when she saw what Rajat brought with him.

Rajat turned when he didn't hear anything after the door closing. He look at her and frowned when he saw her looking at the thing blankly.

"Kya hua?" Rajat asked. Purvi look at him and shake her head walking closer.

"Ye kya hai?" Purvi didn't answer his question but ask one back. She look at the iron stand and there was a punching bag hanging on the hook.

"Ye tumhari training ke liye hai." He told her and smirk as she swallow loudly. He clap his hands once and rubbed them together.

"Tou shuru karein? Pehle thoda warm up kar lete hain aur phir start karte hain." Purvi nodded slightly and do the stretching Rajat told her.

"Kal tumne jo seekha tha woh yaad hai na?" Rajat asked her. Purvi nodded again and was out of her breath. She was surprised to see Rajat without any heavy breath or sweat while she was sweating so much as they did warm up together.

"Lets do a quick lesson of yesterday." Purvi nodded and close her eyes taking a breath. She open it back only to see a fist coming toward her. She quickly dodged it by dunking down and swipe her feets under Rajat to make him fall but he caught himself and starts throwing punches again.

Purvi still didn't know how to throw a strong punch but she can dodge it. Purvi bend back slightly before pushing Rajat hands away and rolling herself to get behind him. Rajat swipe his right leg back to hit her but missed it with a slight distance. Purvi look in his eyes and saw how much proud he look on her.

"That is enough." Rajat get his leg back on the ground and was out of breath. "It was so much better than every other time. Lets take 15 minutes break before we move to that." Rajat point his finger to the punching bag. Purvi nodded and went in kitchen to get some water for them.

"So..." Rajat trailed off taking a water ball from her. "Self defense seekhne ki koi khas waja?" He takes a few sips and saw as Purvi hands stops on the cap the bottle.

"Not really." Purvi shrugged and put the opening of bottle around her lips and drink slowly so he wouldn't ask anything.

Rajat get that hint and mentally smack his head for interferring in her matter. He think that she is stupid, arrogant and it wouldn't be a surprise for him if someone she dump will be after her.

15 minutes went by quickly for Purvi. She put the bottle on the table by the couch before standing up. She redo her hair and make it in a high ponytail. She walk up to the bag and saw Rajat testing it. He already tested but was seeing if it was okay for her or not.

"Tumhe ye tou pata hai ke boxing kese karte hain na?" Purvi nodded and stand where Rajat waved her to.

"Show me, then." Purvi look at punching bag before looking at Rajat who motion her to start. Purvi just shrugged and throw a punch on the bag. She screamed as her fist hurt but the bag bearly move. Rajat laugh seeing her and shake his head when she glared at him.

"This is what you got for lying." Rajat told her and went up to the bag he brought with him and take out gloves.

"Agar pata hota tou tum gloves pehan leti." He give her the black gloves. Purvi take it from him with a glare.

"I think you forget it that is why I didn't mention it." Purvi try to cover herself for lying. She didn't know anything about boxing. Even Rishab quit it when Purvi got to know about it. She didn't like hitting even if it was a bag or was for defense but now she wants to learn it.

"Yeah right." Rajat rolled his eyes and saw as Purvi wear them before looking at him. "Ab start karo." Purvi starts punching the bag again.

Slowly she starts to get frustrated for not hitting it enough to move it back and forth. Rajat sigh and saw her. He walk close and held her wrist as she was about to throw a punch. Purvi look at him when she feel his warm hand gripping her.

"Aise nahi." Rajat says and shake his head. He move behind her and grabbed her both hands before showing her how to do it correctly. Purvi look at him over her shoulder and could feel his breath hitting her cheeks slightly.

Rajat sense her hands not moving and look down at her. He frowned when he saw her looking at him. He saw confusion in her black eyes as know that his eyes shows confusion as well. He look as she blink her eyes and her long lashes brushes against her cheeks. He feels something. Something that he didn't know how to describe it.

He feels a connection toward her. He feels himself getting attract toward her. He knows it wrong but feels so right.

 **Hello! I hope you all will like it and do reviews.**

 **Dear Guest, I kind off know martial arts but didn't get professional training. I learn from youtube and some practice with my brother.**

 **Check out Falling In Love, if you haven't already.**

 **-Thankyou!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning everyone." Purvi sigh as she look at the time on her watch before looking at the person who just enter in the meeting room.

"You are 30 minutes late. Care to explain yourself Mr. Kundra?" Purvi look at his at grinning face before he shrugged and take his place.

"Sorry Ma'am. I was just busy with some personal work." Purvi shake her head and know what personal work he is talking about. He would be flirting as it is his habit.

"Lets starts the meeting, shall we?" Purvi waved to dim the lights and starts the projecter.

Everyone in the room, that are Rajat, Mr. Kundra and a few more people from his team, listen as Purvi talk about the designs of the upcoming catalouge shoot. Purvi take a glance of Mr. Kundra as he nodded with everything she says.

"The designs are good. I can definately play around with it and make it more professional." The head designer, Mr. Vikas Kundra says. Purvi nodded because she was expecting him to say that.

"That is it for today. Next week, the shoot will start." Purvi says and inform Mr. Kundra that he have only a week to make it perfect and real.

Everyone leave the meeting room, going back to their work. Purvi walk toward her office with Vikas talking.

"So, how is life going?" Vikas asked her. Purvi shrugged and look down before looking up again.

"Good, I guess." Purvi says making him frowned. Purvi rolled her eyes when she saw his worried look and went in her office room and Vikas also followed her in.

"Send in two cup of coffee." Purvi says in the intercom after she sit down and relax. Purvi look at Vikas as he stand in front of her leaning against the desk and sigh before starts telling him what is happening.

Vikas Kundra, was Rishab best friend and is married to Sneha. It was their wedding in which they were went to goa. The man who killed Rishab wasn't someone Vikas and Sneha know because he was the guest of that hotel where they was staying.

Vikas and Sneha met first time on Rishab and Purvi engagment and introduced their selves. They got engaged after being together for a year and married after two years. They are still together and happy without any kids because they want to earn enough money to raise their kids without any financial problems.

"So, this was it." Purvi says as she finished telling him about her training. Vikas open his mouth to say something but stop when they heard the knock.

"Come in." Purvi call and saw as Rajat step inside with two cups. He put it on the table and leave but not before glaring at Vikas, not that he notice.

"He threaten you again?" Vikas was shocked because he wasn't expecting this. Even Sneha didn't know anything about it. He thought that man will back off after nearly getting killed but didn't.

"Yeah and now I am getting self defense training without informig Dad." Purvi shrugged making him more surprised. She sigh when he dramitcally check her forehead.

"Seriously? Tum aur fighting? Main tumhe bohat ache se janta hoon Purvi. Tum kabhi fight nahi kar sakhti." Vikas ended his comment with a laugh. Purvi smirk and take advantage of his distraction.

She held his wrist and stood up before turning him around quickly. She put her other arms on the back of his neck pinning him down on the desk. Vikas was lost when Purvi make her move. Vikas was now sure that Purvi was not joking. He take his free hand and pulled it back to hit her but Purvi take it in his hand that was rest on his neck and held it as much as tight she can.

"Bolti kyun band hogai? Huh?" Purvi asked him with a grin on her face and release him when his face started to turn red.

"I-I..." Vikas slowly turned around and couldn't find words to say anything. He finally smile and nodded. "That was awesome. I didn't know you were that strong."

Purvi shurgged and they talk for sometime discussing about the designs until Sneha come and they went home to get ready for their dinner date. Purvi sigh as she saw her friends leaving before leaning back and closing her eyes.

It has been almost a month since she starts her training and was improving herself day by day. Rajat was surprised to see her improvement and know that now she can fight for herself without anyone help.

Purvi forehead creased when she think about the little things happening in between them. Everytime, Rajat come close to her while training, she feels nervous and her heart skip a beat.

Purvi thoughts were broken by a knock on the door and open her eyes to see Rajat standing there.

"Yes?" Purvi leaned forward and rest her arm on the desk.

"I came to remind you that office timing is up. I am leaving." Rajat says. Purvi look at the time on her phone and sigh as she think how quickly time passed by. Purvi look back at Rajat. He nodded and turned around to walk away.

"Wait." Purvi stop him and stood up from her desk and walk around it. "Agar apko bura na lage to kya main Aunty se mil sakhti hoon?" Purvi says nervously and saw as Rajat open his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"I know you said you didn't want me to get close to your mother but mera unse milne ka maan kar raha hai." Purvi pleaded him making him sigh.

"Theek hai." Purvi look at him with a surprised look and blink slowly to make sure hear him right. She nodded quickly and gather her things before following him out.

Rajat went home with his bike while Purvi follow him with in her car. When they reach the place where Rajat live, they walk in building together. A few women look out of their door when they heard heels clicking against the floor.

Purvi stop as she look at the door where she went through in Rajat home. Rajat open the door with his keys and waved for Purvi to walk in frist before following her.

"Maa." Rajat call as they walk in living room. Rajat turned to Purvi. "Tum betho main pani leke aata hoon." Before Purvi could say anything Rajat left leaving her alone. Purvi sigh and was about to sit but stop when she saw Rajat mother walk in the room.

"Namaste Aunty." Purvi greet hai with a smile and bend down to touch her feets. Rajat mother smile and pat her head.

"Kesi ho tum? Itne dino baad aai ho tum." Savita says and talk with her after sitting down.

Rajat walk in room with a glass of water amd stop seeing Purvi and his mother laughing. A small smile makes it way on his lips as he saw Purvi throw her head back slightly and laugh without any care. He didn't really see her laughing but he surely like it. Rajat quickly shake his head to get that thoughts away and walk closer to them.

"Here." Rajat get their attention and forward the glass to her. Purvi look at Rajat as their hands brushed while taking the glass. She pulled her back when Rajat look at her.

 **After Some Time.**

"Acha aunty ab main chalti hoon." Purvi stood up and look at Savita with a confused look as she shake her head.

"Khana kha ke jana." Savita says as look at Purvi sternly when she started to protest.

"Jaisa aap bolein." Purvi says and smile slightly as Savita nodded with a wide smile.

"Main khana laga deta hoon." Rajat says and stood up and walk in kitchen.

"Main uski madad kar deti hoon." Savita says and was about to stood up but Purvi stop her.

"Aap bethiye mai kar deti hoon." Purvi says standing up and went to help Rajat.

As she walk in kitchen, she saw Rajat heating the food so she decide to put utensiles on the table. She grabbed plates from the dish rack and put it on the small table before going to get glasses while Rajat put the pot in the middle of the table.

As he turned around, he collide with Purvi. She looked up at him and feel the closeness between them. Purvi look in his eyes and saw mix emotion in his eyes. Confusion, Nervousness and Care? She mentally shake her head. He didn't really care about her. He just care about her as his boss.

Rajat unconsciously bring his hands up and gently brushed it against her cheek. Purvi breath caught and a soft sigh escape from her lips when he held her face. She feels something inside. Something that she didn't want to feel or tell anyone.

"Rajat." They step away quickly hearing Savita voice and her footsteps coming closer.

"Shruti ko tumse kuch baat karni hai." Savita says after she walk in kitchen with Shruti behind her. Rajat quickly glance at Purvi before looking back at his mother and his neighbour. He nodded and follow Shruti out of the kitchen in the living room.

"Bolo." Rajat says and she stay quiet. Shruti look at him. "Kya baat hai?"

"Mujhe tumse hum dono ke bare mei baat karni hai. Akhir kab tak tum sochte raho gaye?" Rajat look away from her. "Do saal Rajat. Do saalon se tum soch rahe ho. Do saalon se main tumhari haan sunne ka intezar kar rahi hoon, liken tum ho ke kuch jawab hi nahi dete. Tum chahte kya ho?" Shurti voice raised slightly. Rajat look back at her and was shock to see tears in her eyes.

Rajat know that she love him but he couldn't return her feelings and he don't know why. Shrut is a nice girl to marry and she know everything about him. His likes and dislike and his past but still he couldn't see himself marrying her.

"Shruti-" Rajat was cut it off but Shruti.

"Nahi Rajat ab aur nahi." Shruti wipe her eyes and take a deep breath.

"Kal tak ka time hai tumhare pass. Kal tumhe apna jawab dena hoga aur agar tumne nahi diya tou tumhe pata hai main kya kar sakhti hoon." Shruti threaten him. Rajat take a step toward her but she quickly take back two before walking away.

Rajat sigh and sit on the couch holding his head. He didn't want to marry her but his mother already kind of fixed it leaving him no other choice. Rajat look up when he heard someone a voice and saw Purvi standing a few steps away from him.

"Woh khana thanda ho raha tha tou apki maa ne bola apko bula doon." Purvi say nervously and saw as he nodded and stood up. Purvi step aside for to go pass her.

"Tum bhi chalo." Rajat say when he saw Purvi standing still. She shake her head and force out a smile.

"Papa ka message aya hai, pareshan ho rahe hain woh." Rajat look at the pain in her eyes as she heard everything. Purvi didn't know why she suddenly feel pain hearing conversarion between Rajat and Shruti.

"Main chalti hoon. Aunty ko mera bye bol diya ga." Purvi says and turned around to walk away. Rajat didn't stop her as she walk toward the door but his heart clench seeing her like this. Purvi suddenly turned around stopping at the enterance of the door and look at Rajat with a small smile.

"Thank you for everything." Purvi says softly and completely walk out from there. Purvi leave the building with looking back and open the backseat door when she reach her car. Purvi look in the rear-view mirror and saw her driver already looking at her.

"To the apartment." Purvi says quietly but loud enough for him to hear. He nodded and drive toward the apartment. Purvi rested her head on the close window and feel a tear escaping from the corner of her eyes as she think about Rajat marrying Shruti.

 **Hello everyone, I am so sorry for updating it late but I was busy with some work.**

 **Anyways, I hope you will like this chapter. I will try to update next chapter by tomorrow or on Friday.**

 **As for Kavi story, I will update chapter 1 by tonight.**

 **Take care.**

 **-Thankyou!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Unedit.**

 **Next Day.**

Rajat was having a hard time concentrating in his task. He get hit sevral times as he train Purvi. He still didn't give his answer to Shruti but know he had to do it soon.

As Purvi fight, she can easily sense him stressted about something. She didn't know if she should ask him about it or not but she do know that it is about last night.

Last night , when she came here, she pour out her feelings without anyone being in the room but she know that one person is listening to her. She know that Rishab will always listen what she wants to say and will help her out in understanding her unknown feelings for Rajat.

"Ouch." Rajat yelled as Purvi punch right in the jaw. She smirk slightly before looking back at him.

"What the hell?" Rajat glared at Purvi but she just shrugged.

"Aap hi ne kaha hai practice karne ke liye, tou wohi kar rahi hoon. Ab isme meri kya galati hai? Aap khud hi tip bhul gaye." Purvi told him.

"Konsi tip?"

"Tip number two, 'don't be distracted by anything." Purvi quoted and smirk as he glared at her. "I finally learn how to punch."

"Tumne meri distraction ka faida uthaya isi liye tumne punch kya. Agar main puri tarah se focus karta tou tum kabhi nahi mar sakhti." Rajat says and smirk when she glared at him.

"Jii nahi. Agar aap focus bhi karein tou bhi main apko hara sakhti hoon." Purvi challenge him.

"Are you challenging me?" Rajat asked and saw as Purvi nodded crossing her arms. Rajat step forward and smirk when Purvi get nervous with the closeness. Rajat leaned down slightly right next to her ear.

"Challenege accpected." Rajat whisper and step back slighlty to see her reaction. Purvi eyes were close and she breathen his scent before opening her eyes only to see him looking at her.

Rajat turned around and walk toward his bag and put the punching mitts back and take out his boxing gloves. He move toward Purvi and saw as she get in the position and prepare herself.

Rajat stood up front of her with a smirk and warm up himself before nodding at Purvi to get ready. Purvi narrow her eyes as she saw mischievous glint in his eyes.

Rajat throw a punch at Purvi but she quickly dodge it and hit the left side of his stomach causing a breath to escape from his lips. He look at Purvi and saw her smirking at him. He quickly regain his self and start fighting again.

Purvi dodge all of his punch and keep throwing it back with more power making it difficult for him to face it. As he saw Purvi punches started to slow down slightly, he quickly dodge another punch and rolled under it to get behind her and grab her shoulder from behind to make her face him.

Purvi held his wrist and pulled him over her shoulder causing him to flip and land on his back. Rajat gasped at the impact and close his eyes quickly when he saw a punch coming toward his face. He slowly open his eyes when he didn't feel and heard anything and saw Purvi glove covered hand an inch away from his face. He look at Purvi and saw her breathing heavily before she steps back and take off her glove.

"H-here." Purvi forward her hand when Rajat freed his hands of gloves. Rajat look at it then at her. He grabbed her sweaty hand and pull himself up but got a little disbalance and almost bumped into Purvi.

Rajat look at her and saw as she look back at him with blank eyes but behind that he saw confusion and nervousness. He know Purvi is confused but didn't know about what. He wants to ask her but couldn't because he feels like it is not his place to ask.

Purvi look down and step away from him making him snapped out of his thought. Rajat look away and clear his throats. He wipe the sweat away from his face and look back at her.

"That will be enough for today." Rajay says and walked up to his bags after grabbing his gloves from the ground.

"Yeh lijiye." Rajat look at his right when he heard Purvi and saw her gloves. He look at her then back at the gloves.

"Yeh kis liye? Kal phir se yehi practice karein gaye." He says and frowned when Purvi shake her head.

"I think, I had learn enough to protect myself." Purvi says and force the gloves in his hands.

"Matlab?" Rajat says and Purvi walked away to do what she planned. Rajat was confused by her sudden change. Purvi walk back in room with a envelope in her hand.

"Ye apki fees Mr. Rajat." Purvi forward the envelope but Rajat didn't take it and look in her eyes. Rajat hearts beating fast as he understand what she trying to say.

"F-fees?" Rajat stutter making Purvi surprised slightly. He never really stutter in his life, not even when he is nervous and fear of something.

"Haan." Purvi nodded and look at the envelope unable to look in his eyes. "Apke time, apki training dene ke liye thank you so much but ab mujhe lagta hai ye yahin khatam karni hogi. Mujhe aur training ki zaroort nahi hai."

"Oh." Rajat didn't believe what he is hearing but nodded quickly, switching back on his professional mode.

"Main training ki fees nahi leta. Mujhe logon ko sikhana acha lagta hai. Apke paise apko mubarak ho, Miss Purvi." Rajat taunt and grabbed his back before leaving the apartment, slamming the front door hard enough to make her flinch.

Purvi close her eyes as a tear rolled down from the corner of her eyes and went in her room. She slowly walked up to the window which shows the view of the main gate of the building and leaned against the wall.

After a few seconds, she saw Rajat walk out of the building and walking toward the gate. As he was about to step out, he turned to look at her room window. There was a sting feeling in his eyes and turned back quickly to wipe his eyes and walk away.

Purvi put her head back on the wall and dragged herself down to the floor. She clutch the necklace in her hand and crying softly. She didn't know the real reason of her crying. She didn't know wheather crying for Rajat or for her fate.

She didn't realise that she started to like Rajat until yesterday when she heard the arguement between Rajat and Shurti. She know that Rajat will marry Shurti for his mother.

It was the first time in 2 years, she feel something for someone. It was the first time in 2 years, she feels like she belong to somewhere when she meet Rajat Mom. It was the first time in 2 years, she feels like she didn't need to be scared because Rajat was there for her. It was the first time in 2 years, when she feels genuily happy with all her heart. It was the first time in 2 years, she feels like she need to live and move on without anything holding her back. But she didn't know it was last only for a month and half.

 **Pari Textile.**

Rajat, walk in Anand office with a letter in his hand and clear his throats to get his attention. Anand looked up from the file and smile slightly giving him full attention.

"Acha hua tum khudhi agaye. Abhi tumhe hi bulane wala tha. Kya hua Rajat? Sab theek tou hai?" Anand asked when he saw Rajat serious. He nodded and forward the letter toward Anand.

"Yes sir. Actually, I was thinking to do this for a long time." Rajat lie and he hate himself for that but he had no other option.

"Tum resign kar rahe ho?" Anand was shocked. "Koi problem hogai hai kya? Ya kahin se tumhe zyada pay ki offer hui hai?" Anand asked and saw as Rajat shake his head.

"Aisi koi baat nahi hai sir. Mujhe na yahan koi problem hai aur na hi kahin se offer hui hai. I just wanted to quit and start my own business."

"Oh." Anand put the letter down and pick up a white envelope from his desk. "Chalo phir ye tumhari madad karega, tumhara business set karne ke liye."

Anand forward it to him and saw as he take it with a confused look. Rajat look up and was surprised to read the letter.

"Sir yeh..." Rajat trailed off.

"Haan humne tumhare salary double se bhi zyada kardi hai. Aur waise bhi abhi aagaye shoot aur important meetings arahi hai, main tumhe aise jane nahi de sakhta aur abhi tou Purvi bhi yahan nahi hai. "

"Umm... Matlab yahan nahi hai?"

"Woh london gai hai. Apna mind fresh karne ke liye. She was stressed out."

"Oh, liken sir-" Rajat was cut it off by Anand.

"Please Rajat bas kuch mahino ki baat hai phir tou ye company puri tarah se Purvi chalegi. Uske baad agar tumhe resign karna ho tou kar dena." Anand says making Rajat sigh and agree. He only agree because he know that Purvi isn't going to be around for a while and by the time she will be back, he will leave this company.

 **Evening.**

Rajat saw as the waves comes with a full force and crash against the boulder in front of him. He did get some water on him with the splash but didn't wipe it away. Rajat sigh heavily and close his eyes as he think what is is going to do.

He know it will be difficult for him, he know it will be difficult for him to handle everything, he know the happiness his decision give wouldn't be last for long but he had to do it.

"Rajat." Rajat close his eyes tightly as he heard the person behind him calling his name. He open his eyes back and take a deep breath to get him ready to tell his decision.

"Shruti." Rajat turn and saw as she slowly walk toward him and stand in front of him. The blank look in her make him more nervous than before.

"Bolo, kya jawab hai tumhara?" Shruti come directly on the point. Rajat look away for a few seconds before looking back at her again.

"I am sorry." Rajat look at her face for any reaction but she stays blank. "Sorry, maine tumhe do saal wait karwaya. Sorry maine hamesha shadi ki baat taalne ki koshish ki. Sorry maine kabhi ye nahi socha ke tumhe kesa lagta hai mera rude behavour. I am sorry."

Rajat finally saw blank mask slipping away from her face and saw a soft look in her eyes for him. He also saw something in her eyes that he didn't want to see. Hope.

"Mujhe jawab chahiye." Shruti repeat it again with still hopeful look in her eyes. Rajat gulped and look down closing his eyes.

"Main tayar hoon shadi karne ke liye." Rajat told her his decision that he made right there and look up at her.

"Are you sure?" Shruti asked him trying to be sure that she saw it wrong in his eyes. Rajat nodded and look at her with a force smile. Shruti take a deep breath and step forward to wrapped her arms around him.


	12. Chapter 12

**London.**

Purvi groaned when she heard loud knocking voice on her room door and slowly open her eyes. Purvi sigh as she rolled on her back and stare at the white ceiling of her room. After laying for a few minutes her eyes fell on the alarm clock on the side table and sit up to start her day.

Purvi complete her morning routine and get ready before leaving her room. She stop as she enter in kitchen and saw one of her friend eating breakfast without waiting for her, while her other friends was busy looking at something on her phone.

"Good morning sleepy head." Pankaj, her friend mumble with food in his mouth.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." Shreya, her other friends scold her brother putting away her phone and smile toward Purvi as her greeting.

"Sorry." Pankaj says after swallowing the food and they starts eating. Purvi nodded along with Shreya as she tell Purvi what she planned for her last few days in London before she leave to go back at her home.

It has been almost a month since Purvi came to London to get Rajat out of her mind and to meet her friends. They didn't know the real reason behind her surprise visit but they are happy to see her.

First few days, Purvi stays in her room and barely came out unless it was for eating or she got yell by her friends but slowly she started to go out with them. They tried to convince her to go on blind date with Shreya boyfriend friend but it didn't work because Purvi ended it up thinking about Rajat and Rishab.

Purvi is still kind of confuse about her feelings for Rajat. On one hand, she think that she is betraying Rishab by thinking about someone other than him. While on other hand, she feels like it was time for her to start living her life again. She started to realise that mouring over Rishab is not going to let her move on, so she has to let him go for good.

"Purvi are you even listening to me?" Shreya asked her frowning when she saw Purvi spacing out.

"H-haan." Purvi says and continue her eating. Shreya sigh knowing that she didn't hear anything.

"So, maine ye socha hai ke iss saturday ko hum club jayen gaye. Main wahan tumhe apne boyfriend se milawon gi." Shreya says and blush lightly seeing Purvi teasing smile.

"Finally, mujhe moqa milega us insaan se milne ka jisne tum jaisi pagal ko pasand kya hai." Purvi smirked at Shreya pout and high five Pankaj as he laugh at his sister.

"I hate both of you." Shreya glared at them and stood up with her empty plate and put it in dish washer before leaving toward the living room.

"Iski kya zaroort thi?" Purvi asked Shreya as she lay a beautiful dark blue knee length dress with match accessories and heels.

"Zaroorat thi. Do din ke baad tum chali jaogi and I want you to rememeber this night for us." Shreya says as she look at Purvi. She sigh and step forward to hug her friends. Shreya is just like an older sister. They are only two years apart but Shreya know when she is feeling down so she wanted to give it a last try by setting up her friend before she went back.

"Chalo ab jaldi se ready ho jao." Shreya break away from the hug and order her to shower while Shreya will dolled her up.

 **Almost An Hour Later.**

"Shreya aur kitna time lagega." Purvi asked her as she continue to do her makeup.

"Bas ho gaya." Shreya says and step back. Purvi sigh in relief and turned to look herself in mirror. Purvi was stunned for a few minutes at how flawlessly Shreya did her work but then again she remember she is an expert in this as she run the famous beauty saloon in London.

"Soo..." Shreya trailed off as she saw Purvi standing up still looking at herself. Shreya nervously bite the corner of her lips as she saw Purvi eyes watering slightly.

"Y-you know, last time when I was ready like this, Rishab was by my side." Purvi says without realising what she is saying and look at Shreya through mirror and saw her head down feeling sad.

Purvi sigh and wipe the corner of her eyes and force a smile on her face before turning to look at her. Purvi held her hand and squeezed it gently. Shreya look at her and squeezed it back.

"Thank you." Purvi whisper and step forward to give her a hug.

"I am sorry, main tumhe emotional nahi karna chahti thi. I just want you to feel free and enjoy yourself tonight." Shreya confessed and pulled back. Purvi look at her and saw an hopefull look and nodded making her happy.

 _Bang Bang!_

"You are guys done yet? We are going to be late." Both of them look at the locked door and shake their head at Pankaj impatience.

"5 more minutes." Shreya yelled and look back at Purvi. "Now go and change into your dress." Purvi nodded and went in bathroom while Shreya take her seat on the stool and starts doing magic on herself.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

Purvi and Shreya walk in living room only to see Pankaj watching a football game while eating some snacks on the couch. Purvi and Shreya nodded at each other and slowly walk toward him. Purvi snatch the packet of chips while Shreya quickly switch off the Tv.

"Hey! Cristino was about to score a goal." Pankaj yelled, trying to get remote from his sister but Purvi pushed him back on the couch.

"You can watch the highlights tomorrow. Now come on we are going to be late and it is not good for us to keep our soon-to-be brother-in-law waiting." Purvi says teasingly and winked at Shreya making her blush. Pankaj groaned and stood up before they walk out of the apartment to meet others.

 **Outside Of The Club.**

"Not again. Shreya!" Purvi hissed glaring at her friend. Shreya look at her trying to look confuse.

"What?" Shreya give Purvi her most innocent face. "I swear mujhe nahi pata tha ke woh apne doston ko bhi laane wala hai." Shreya lied looking at her boyfriend and his friends. Purvi raised her eyebrow and give her a 'really' look.

"Tumhe pata hai tumhe abhi kya karna chahiye." Purvi says as they saw the guys making their way toward them.

"Kya?" Shreya asked feeling a little scared. Purvi look forward.

"Enjoy karna chahiye, kyun ke uske baad tumhe andaza bhi nahi hai main tumhare sath kya karongi." Purvi look back at her and gently pat her back. "Enjoy." Purvi smile brightly at her nervous look and turned to the group as they stop in front of them.

"Hi." Purvi greet first before they started to greet each other. Purvi was thankful that Pankaj decide to stay by her side while Shreya stays with her boyfriend.

"So Purvi right?" Daya, Shreya boyfriend asked her as they take their seats after making their way throught the crowd. Purvi nodded and order a glass of juice when waiting come to take their orders.

"Yeah, it is pleasure to finally meet you." Purvi says with a smile and look at Shreya as she look at Daya.

"Waise Shreya ne mujhe abhi tak bataya nahi ke tum dono mile kese, so if you mind telling..." Purvi trailed off and smirk at Shreya when she glared at her.

"Main batata hoon. By the way, I am Abhijeet." A man in her late 30's says. Purvi nodded at him to continue.

"So... hua kuch yun." Abhijeet started.

 _Flashback._

 _"Daya, did you call Uber yet?" Tarika asked as she look at Abhijeet passed out drunk. Daya nodded and check his phone to see the car location._

 _"It shows he is here. I will go and check." Daya says and stood up from to seat to check on the driver._

 _Daya came out of the club and saw a car park on the side with backlight on. Daya went back in and saw tell his friends about their ride being outside waiting for them. Daya put Abhijeet arms around his neck and carry him outside with their other friends who were lightly drunk._

 _Abhijeet throw the party for celebrating his engagment with Tarika as she accept his proposal after rejecting so many times. He want to enjoy and live that moment._

 _"There." Daya point to the car on the side and walk toward it with everyone. Tarika open the backseat door and Daya put Abhijeet on the backseat before Tarika sit after him._

 _"Whao... What is going on?" Daya heard a voice that didn't clearly belong to a man as he sit on the passenger seat._

 _He turned and see a woman in her mid 20's sitting behind the wheel. He was almost lost in her beauty but managed to get himself back and look at backseat as his friends look at the woman._

 _"I thought, driver koi aadmi hoga." Sachin a friend of Daya mumble as he notice the woman. Tarika look at her then at Daya with a questioning look._

 _"Driver? Excuse me, I am not from Uber or some other cab service. So, please get out of my car." The woman says and look at the Abhijeet as he groaned in his sleep._

 _"We are sorry but please can you give us a ride. My fiancee is way too much drunk and we can't take risk waiting for the Uber on the streets with him." Tarika request her. She sigh and nodded at the pleading look in her eyes._

 _"Theek hai." She says and turn forward to start the car. Tarika give her the address of the house, that Daya, Abhijeet and Sachin shared._

 _All the way to the house, Daya tried to steal some glance of her face which didn't go unnotice by her or Daya's friends._

 _"Waise tumhara naam kya hai?" Tarika asked her. She look at her through the rear view mirror._

 _"Shreya." She reply and look at her side when she heard Daya mumbling something. Tarika smile and nodded._

 _"Thank you Shreya, humari help karne ke liye." Tarika says and introduce everyone. "Aur ye Daya hai." Tarika point to Daya._

 _"Hello." Daya says with a small smile at which Shreya glared because it is his fault that now she had to go across the city to drop them off before she had to pick her brother._

 _"Hi." Shreya mumble and smile at Tarika when she went on apologizing and telling her about theirselves._

 _Daya and Sachin exchange confused look as both girls went on talking about their lifes like that they know each other for a long time._

 _"So this is your stop." Shreya says as she pulled at the side of the house. Tarika smile and nodded at Sachin._

 _Daya and Sachin get out of the car. As Daya help Abhijeet to get him out and carry him toward the house, Sachin unlock the front door. Tarika was about to get out as well but stop._

 _"Thank you once again. Yeh mera number hai, if you any favor then you can give me a call. But honestly, I would like to meet you again and to know you. You seems like a good person to be friend with." Tarika says and look at her nervously when Shreya didn't say anything but look at the small paper. She look up at Tarika and a smile came on her face as she nodded taking the paper._

 _"I would love to. See you again." Shreya says. Tarika nodded with a bright smile as she leave her car and walk toward the house when Shreya pulled back on the street._

"You didn't tell you work as a driver." Purvi says and smirk when other laugh at her teasing comment toward Shreya.

"Purvi, she always work as a driver whenever they both go on dates." Pankaj interrupt Shreya reply and they make fun about Daya fast driving skills.

"Okay, that's enough." Shreya says sternly when thry continue to laugh at them. "We should order something." Shreya waved over a waiter and order a round of shots for everyone. When the waiter was about to go, Purvi stop him.

"I would like some orange juice with no alcohol." Purvi give her order separately making Shreya sigh. Daya and his friend look at her confused which Purvi notice.

"Actually maine drink karna chor diya hai." Purvi says and everyone nodded before they start their conversation.

"Purvi, tum bhi aao na dance floor pe." Shreya says as she, Daya, Abhijeet and Tarika stood up to go for a dance.

"Nahi. Tum log jao. Enjoy yourselfs." Purvi smile and they shrugged before going to do what they want.

"So, Purvi..." Sachin trailed off nervously as Purvi look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Haan?" Purvi look at Pankaj for a second and saw him shrugging.

"Shreya ne kafi bataya hai tumhare baare mei. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here in London. I mean, tumhare Dad India mei hain, tumhare friends India mei hain tou tum yahan kisi kaam se aayi ho kya?" Sachin asked her trying to start a conversation with her.

"Kuch khas nahi. Bas kaam ka kuch zyada hi stress tha tou Dad ne offer kia main ke trip karlon ta'ke mera mind thora refesh ho jaye." Purvi lied smoothly with a small smile. Sachin look in her eyes and wasn't convince by her reply but nodded slightly.

"Ok." Sachin give her a short reply before the couples get back to the table to throw their shots down to their throats.

"This is my song." Sachin says as the music get change as well as the air of the club. Sachin look at everyone at the table before forwarding his hand toward Purvi.

"Would you like to dance with me?." Sachin asked her softly. Purvi look at him surprised and shake her head. Sachin give her pleading look and added.

"Please. Just one." Purvi sigh and give her hand in his and walk with him to the dance floor.

 **At Table.**

 _'Finally, Purvi came out of her shell a little. She needs someone and I know he is not here. Dear god, please listen to my pray and send the man who will pull her out of her shell completely.'_ Shreya prayed in her heart as she saw Purvi and Sachin slowly swaying at the beat of the music while talking softly.

"Kya soch rahi ho, driver.?" Daya give her a teasing smile. interrupting her thoughts. Shreya look at him and give him a smirk.

"Apne khas customer ke baare mei soch rahi thi." Shreya leaned forward. Daya look at her face.

"Tou kya socha apne khas customer ke baare mei?" Daya asked her softly making her smile.

"Dance." Shreya put her hand forward making him smile. He take her hand and pulled her toward the dance floor.

Daya put his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him making her gasped slightly at the impact and she put her hand on his chest. Shreya smile softly and slowly move her hands up and wrapped it around his neck. They started to sway on the slowly music looking in each other eyes.

"I love you." Daya comment make her smile widely.

"I love you too, Daya." Shreya says and smile putting her head on his chest as they slowly dance under the lights of the club.

 **Hello Everyone!** **I hope you all are doing good.**

 **It has been so long since I update any of my stories but honestly, I kind of lost my interest in writing but now I am trying my best to get back on track.**

 **Anyways, coming back to chapter, I know it is kind of boring but I will try to make upcoming chapter less boring.**

 **As for Kavi story, Falling For The Opposite, I completed first chapter and will give a quick review before publishing it. So it will be up very soon.**

 **Thank you for being patience and keeping up with this story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please read the note in the end!**

"Come in." Purvi call as someone knock on her room door. She turned and saw her father standing quietly just looking at her.

"Kya hua papa?" Purvi asked him with a confused look and walk toward him. Anand shrugged his shoulder at her.

"Kuch nahi." Anand avoid the question knowing Purvi wouldn't answer it. She nodded slowly and give him a smile.

"Chaliye niche." Purvi and Anand went downstairs to eat breakfast where, Anand tell her about putting a stop on the shoot because he couldn't handle Vikas as he joke around during the work. Purvi nodded along as she listen to her father quietly but her mind drifted when Ananad mention Rajat resigning his job after a few months.

Today is the first day of her return back to work since she return from London which was two days back. All the way in the plane she keep thinking about Rajat. How she is going to face him when she will rejoin her office. She remember how she give him money and how he reacted. Little did she know that the playfull Rajat who she got familiar with, will be gone and he will be back on his old self but she couldn't do anything in that.

Her mind drifted to what happened that night in London. How she was caught even though she tried to hide her sadness but someone caught it.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _After Purvi accept to dance with him, Sachin notice Purvi avoiding any question related to her visit to her friend. Deep down Sachin had a clue about her visit. After seeing the person who we had feelings for, is going to be someone else. Sachin know, how it feels and he can sense that is how Purvi feels so he decide to ask her._

 _"So, who is he?" Sachin sudden question caught her off guard as Purvi look at him surprised._

 _"He?" Purvi think that maybe she heard him wrong but she didn't when Sachin nodded and continue to move on music._

 _"Hmm... I know the look in your eyes. By the way, I am a pretty good listener so you can share it with me and I will keep it our little secret." Sachin give her a reassuring smile. Seeing his smile, Purvi let her guard slipped and sigh heavilg looking away from him._

 _"Rajat, my dad's assistant." Purvi answer his question. Sachin nodded and spin her around slightly before pulling her close enough to make her comfortable._

 _"Did he reject you or you are scared to confess your feelings for him?" Sachin asked her a question again._

 _"Is this 20 questions game?" Purvi joke making him laugh softly._

 _"If you want to think like that than yes it is. Now answer my question." Sachin says making her sigh. Purvi shurgged and look around to only to see Daya and Shreya dancing and lost in their own world._

 _"Honestly, he didn't reject me nor I was scared to confess it. I just couldn't understand what I feel. I mean, woh pehla insaan hai mere ex-fiancée Rishab ke baad jiske liye maine kuch feel kia." Purvi paused and Sachin look at her as she tell him. "And I think, it is too late to confess it."_

 _"Aur woh kyun?" Sachin asked her confused. Purvi look at him and give him a small smile._

 _"Because he is already commited to someone else." Purvi finished her story and saw as Sachin nodded slowly taking everything he heard from her._

 _"Main tumhe ye tou nahi bol sakhta ke tumhe ussay acha larka milega. But I can assure you will be with the one who is best for you." Sachin comment make her smile._

 _"I know." Purvi says. She couldn't help herself but feel light headed sharing what she feels with someone who she can count on._

 *****

"Purvi." Anand voice bring her out of the flashback. Purvi look at him and he look down at her plate before looking up at her again. Purvi started to eat her breakfast again.

"Kya soch rahi thi?" Anand asked her curiously to know what she was thinking about so deeply.

"Kuch khas nahi. Bas Shreya or uske doston ke baare mei." Purvi twisted to truth.

She didn't want to admit she was thinking about her time with Sachin or else her father would get his hope high that maybe she did move on. Purvi did move on but she is still not over Rishab and maybe she won't ever be.

"Waise papa aaj main office nahi aa paongi. Main direct shoot pe jaon gi." Purvi told him what she decide to avoid Rajat. Anand was confused but nodded.

"Theek hai." Both father and daughter finish their breakfast and went on their separate ways.

 **At Pari Textile.**

Rajat was sitting on his desk and his computer was turned on in front of him but he wasn't confusing on his task instead his eyes were glued on the evelator in the corridor.

"Boss aarahe hain." A employee says as he come and sits on the chair by his desk.

Rajat straighten himself and turn his focus back on his work. He glance for a second toward the evelator again and saw Anand walking out. Alone. Rajat shoulders dropped with a sigh as he saw him. Maybe he was expecting someone else to be with him. Rajat couldn't figure it out about his feeling toward Purvi. He did know that what he feels for her is definately more than what a friend should feel but he still somewhat angry on her for that money thing.

"Rajat, office mei aao." Anand said to him as he stop in front of his desk. Rajat nodded and stood up to follow him in his office.

"Yes sir?" Rajat asked as Anand sit on his chair and start up his computer.

"Humari company ke lawyer ko phone karo aur bolo ke company ke transfer papers banaein Purvi ke naam pe. Ab offical time agaya hai ke Purvi puri tarah se company ko handle kare." Anand told him. Rajat nodded and added another task of today in his mind.

"Anything else?" Rajat asked again. Anand shake his head dismissing him. Rajat went back to his desk and make the phone call before he continue his work.

 **At Lunch Time.**

Purvi look at her hand to check the time. It is almost lunch time and she look around her to see everyone resting after working straight for 4 hours.

"Vikas mei jaa rahi hoon. Koi problem ho tou call kar dena mujhe." Purvi tell him as he chat with his wife and he look up at her with a smirk on his face.

"Kisse mile jaa rahi ho? Kahin ussi se tou nahi." Vikas tease her. Purvi look at him confused.

"Kon?" Purvi asked him. Vikas leaned back on his chair.

"Wohi jo 1 mahine pehle tumhare apartment aya tha." Vikas tell her and saw her face getting paled. Purvi didn't know how he know it.

"T-tumhe kese pata ke mere apartment mei kon aya tha?" Purvi asked him but Vikas shrugged with a his smirk widend.

"I had my eyes and ears every where. So tell me who was that guy?" Vikas raised his eyebrow hoping to get answer but Purvi give him her own smirk.

"I will tell you only if you answer my question first." Purvi demanded because she want to know about it. Vikas sigh knowing she wouldn't tell him until he answer her first.

"Uss building mei mera ek dost rehta hai. Hum roz morning jog sath karte hain. Ek din usne mujhe apne ghar invite kara tha breakfast pe tab maine dekha tha usko tumhara flat kholte hue. Ab batao tum kon hai woh?" Vikas raised his eyebrow at her after answering her question.

He is not looking for taking some kind of revenge from her when she and Rishab tease him and Sneha at their wedding. It is just that he care for her as a friend and want to make sure that the guy is not a threat to her. He just want to protect her like he promise Rishab when he is not around. Vikas promise himself when he found a man who love her the same way as Rishab, he will step back and free her.

"Woh mera trainer tha and aur papa ka assistant bhi hai." Purvi tell him about Rajat, skipping their last meeting.

"Oh, tou-" Vikas stop when he remember what Purvi say in the beginning. "Tha matlab? Tumne training leni chod di?"

"Haan, ab main seekh gayi hoon ke mujhe apne aap ko protect kis tarah karna hai." Purvi told him with a shrug and saw as Vikas shake his head with a heavy sigh.

"Tum seekh gayi ho iska matlab yeh nahi ke tumhe ab training ki zaroort nahi. Tumhe apni training continue karni chahiye thi ta'ke tum kuch nayi tricks or bina yeh soche attack karo ke tumhe sirf usko insan ko karna hai jiski waja se aaj tum aisi ho." Vikas try to make her understanding.

"Zaroori nahi ke uske ilawa koi attack nahi karega. Tumhe pata hai larkiyon ke sath kese kese case hotay hain is liye tumhara self defence training continue karna bohat zaroori hai." Purvi look at Vikas slighty hating him for talking the truth but still she couldn't asked Rajat to help her again.

"Theek hai main phir se training start kar doongi." Purvi says making him nod. She didn't know where she would start but she did know that now she had to tell her father so he could let her join a self defence class.

"Good. Ab jao jisse milne jaa rahi thi aur mujhe bhi jane do." Vikas says and put his phone in his pocket and stood up from his chair.

"Tum kahan jaa rahe ho?" Purvi asked him as she saw him grabbing his keys. Vikas look at her and a wide grin come across his face.

"Kisi ko kidnap karne." Vikas winked making her laugh and she give him a thumps up as he walk backward before turning around to leave.

Purvi went in parking for the park where they come to shoot and waved for her driver to bring her car around. Purvi sits in when the car stop in front of her. She give drive an address of a restaurant and he pulled the car on the road.

 **Back At Pari Textile.**

"Good afternoon Ma'am." Receptionist greet Purvi as she walk in building. Purvi nodded with a smile and walk forward. She check her phone as she wait for the evelator.

"Purvi help me, please." Purvi heard and look as Vikas passed her with Sneha on his shoulder making her laugh.

"I can't but good luck." Purvi says grinning and give them a thumps up as Sneha give her a surprised look.

"I hate you guys." Sneha yelled hitting Vikas back, not that it is going to make her stand on her feets.

"Love you too." Purvi called as Vikas take her out of the enterance. Purvi look at the evelator door when she heard the ding sound. She step inside when it open and press the button of her floor.

Purvi phone buzzed indicating a e-mail. She unlock her phone and open it only to see the invitation of a event from her company. She did work as a acting CEO but still she would get e-mails until she take over her postion.

Purvi put her phone back in her pocket when the evelator stop and the door open once again. She step on the title floor and her eyes went to a certain desk which is now empty. She was confused not seeing him there but shrugged it off thinking it will be good for her. Purvi smile as she saw her father cabin and walk inside without knocking.

"Papa main apk-" Purvi stop in her sentence when she saw someone she was expecting in there. Atleast not at this time. Rajat.

"Pari." Purvi break the eye contact with Rajat and and look at her father. "Tumne tou kaha tha tum nahi aa paogi aaj."

"Haan, woh maine socha ke lunch sath kar lete hain. Agar aap busy hain tou main wait kar leti hoon." Purvi told him what she plans. Anand look at her and sigh, shaking his head.

"Nahi. In fact, meri meeting hai mei tou main lunch bahar kar longa." Anand inform her. Purvi pout making him smile slightly.

"Liken papa main apke favorite restaurant se layi hoon." Purvi tried to bribe him to eat with her but he couldn't stay. His eyes went to Rajat who has been standing quietly looking between daughter and father.

"Sorry beta, par main sach mei late ho raha hoon. Tum aur Rajat yahan beth ke kha lo. Waise bhi tumne aaj rejoin kara hai tou Rajat tumhe sari update de dega jo jo hua pichle ek mahine mei." Anand told Rajat to tell her everything before he grabbed the file he need and leave for his meeting.

"Mujhe bohat kaam hai. Aap beth ke lunch kijiye." Rajat says and walk toward the door to leave the room.

"Kaam baad mei bhi ho sakhta hai. Pehle lunch kar lijiye." Purvi says and put the take away boxes on the desk.

"Mujhe bhook nahi hai. Aur waise bhi main yahan kaam karne ke paise leta hoon sirf, lunch karne ke nahi aur na uske mujhe extra paise chahiye." Rajat taunt her. Purvi sigh and look at him.

"Listen, mujhe pata hai maine jo kya wo sahi nahi tha liken-" Rajat cut her off.

"Liken kya?" Rajat look at her with questioning eyes but she stay quiet. "Exactly, mujhe pata tha tumhare pass bolne ke liye kuch nahi hai. Jo hua sou hua. Ab iss bare mein hum baat na hi karein tou acha hoga." Rajat told her and turned to go again.

"Waise apki shadi kab hai?" Purvi question stop him again on his track. Rajat close his eyes knowing that she heard everything that night between him and Shruti. Rajat turned around again opening his eyes and keep his face blank.

"Bohat jald. Apko card bhi mil jayega." Rajat said trying to read her expression at his reply. Purvi was shocked for a moment but was quick to cover herself with a smile.

"Acha. Chaliye congratulations." Purvi wish him making him glared at her and she didn't notice that anger and sadness behind his glare.

"Thank you so much. Ab agar apko koi problem na ho tou kya main jaa sakhta hoon," Rajat look at her and with a force smile he added. "Ma'am." Purvi nodded and saw as he quickly turned around and walk out before she could say something that will stop him.

 **Hello everyone. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **I want to do a little request, please pray for me. I just applied for my first real job. I worked before but from home. I never get a chance to go out and do something but now I am getting an opportunity and I really want to get selected.**

 **So, please pray for me, it means alot. And a little info about the job is, I applied as a writer so maybe one day, I can be a professional writer and make my dreams come true.**

 **Thank you so much for being patience!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sunday.**

"Purvi please chal na." Sneha begged her as Purvi listen her on the other side of the phone.

"Mera bilkul maan nahi hai. Tum or Vikas jao." Purvi try to convince her but Sneha was done with her staying at home all the time.

"Nahi. Tum bhi humare sath chalogi aur yeh final hai. Ready ho jao hum aarahe hain tumhe pick karne." Sneha cut the call before Purvi could protest. Purvi sigh and rolled out of her bed to get ready.

Purvi walk in the bathroom, to take a quick shower. She change her cloths into a pair of black jeans and white floral print top that came up a little above her knees. She grabbed her brown bag and slipped on her converse before she went downstairs in living room to wait for her friends.

After a few minutes, she get a message from Vikas telling her to come out. Purvi bid her goodbyes to her Anand who joined her in living room a while ago before walking out. She was relief when she convince Anand to drop the idea of guard being around her as she didn't like and it will get more attention from everyone, including their business clients and enemies.

"I feel like I am going to be the third wheel between you guys." Purvi says as she sat in the car and look forward only to frown in confusion.

"What?" Sneha asked Purvi when she suddenly get quiet.

"Tum drive kyun kar rahi ho?" Purvi asked her and look at Vikas but he just shurgged.

"Kyun main kyun nahi kar sakhti drive?" Sneha glared at her and Vikas as he laugh lightly at her question.

"Kyun ke mera hospital jane ka koi plan nahi hai filhal." Purvi says seriously. Vikas now laugh out loud at Purvi comment and give her high five.

"How mean. Ab tou main hi drive karungi." Sneha says, taking away their laugh, and look forward. Vikas and Purvi look at her.

"Aye bhagwan hum par reham kijiye." Vikas prayed as Sneha started the car and glared at Vikas and Purvi when she agreed with him.

 **At Mall.**

"Tou kesi rahi ride?" Sneha asked as she twirl the keys in her hand and laugh when her husband and her best friend glared at her.

"Ab tum drive nahi karogi." Vikas snatch the keys from her making her pout. She did actually drive fast to scare them but now she had to pay for it.

"Fine." Sneha mumbled and walk toward the enterance with Purvi and Vikas following her.

"So where should we go first." Vikas says as all three of them walk in mall.

"Dresses ki shop pe chalte hain pehle. Uske baad dekhein gaye." Purvi suggest making both of them nod. There is a big event coming up this weekend and they have to buy formal gowns for it.

They all walk in a store where the designer dresses are available. Sneha started to look through the dresses while Purvi stand back with Vikas looking at Sneha as she pass comments on the dresses she look at them.

"Yeh wala kesa hai?" Sneha look at Purvi and Vikas and held the dress up to them. It was a blue floor length dress with v neck and lining around the neck and was sleeve less.

"Acha hai. Try it out." Purvi says. Sneha nodded and walk up to the trail room to change.

Meanwhile, Purvi and Vikas started to talk about things happening in company and upcoming project. Vikas and Purvi turned when Sneha call them and look at her. Purvi nodded with a smile as she look her up and down. The dress looks beautiful on her and it hugged her curves perfectly.

"It is perfect for you." Purvi says and look at her right to Vikas when he didn't say anything. "Tum kuch nahi kahogaye?" Purvi shake him.

"You look breathtaking." Vikas says without notice what he was saying, getting a light glare but from Sneha but the deep blush on her cheeks cover it up. Purvi laugh seeing Vikas nervous look because she know Sneha is all about PDA. She didn't like holding hands and talking all romantic in public while Vikas is all opposite of her.

"Tum log chalo mein aati hoon." Purvi tells Sneha signing her something as they walk out of the store after paying for the dress. Sneha nodded and Purvi walk away from the group in the other direction.

On the other side of the mall, someone was shopping for a gift. Rajat walk around looking for the perfect thing to buy for his mother birthday which is in two days.

Rajat suddenly stop as a beautiful saare get his attention which was on the display. He take a step toward the glass door but someone ran into him. He look down and saw a dark spot on his beige pant from spilled coldrink in the small girl hand.

"I-I am sorry, Uncle." The girl apologize scaredly as she saw Rajat blank face. Rajat could feel the fear and nodded slowly with a small smile.

"Koi baat nahi. Liken aise bhago nahi warna apko chot lag gaye gi. Okay." Rajat says and saw as the girl nodded with a wide smile and walk back to her mother who was looking for her.

Rajaf eyes followed her as a woman hugged her and that little girl just look seeing her mother worried. Rajat sigh and walk away to wash the stain away eventhough he knew it is too late to even try it. Rajat turned in the corridor where the washrooms are and quickly hide behind the wall when he saw a man talking to his soon-to-be boss.

"Actually, meri wife andar gayi liken abhi tak nahi ayi bahar tou please kya aap check kar lein gi." Rajat heard the unknown man say to Purvi as he stand outside of the women washroom.

"Ok." Purvi nodded and went back inside the washroom to look for the woman. After checkibg all the doors, she came out.

"Andar koi nahi hai. Mujhe lagta hai apki wife chali gayi hain." Purvi tells the man, who quickly shake his head.

"Liken main tou kabse bahar khada hoon, woh bahar ayi hi nahi. Please aap phir se check kar lijiye." The man request her again. Purvi look at him and shake her head.

"Liken-" She was cut it off but the man.

"Please. Sirf ek baar." The man begged joining his hands in front of her. Purvi sigh and nodded.

Rajat hear the door open again and peak a little only to see the man looking at the men washroom for a second before walking behind Purvi in the women washroom. Rajat eyes wide as he saw the man entering held a gun behind his back. Rajat couldn't think of anything, he saw a gun and was paralized for a few minutes.

He look around for the security but didn't saw it and quickly walk though the small corridor and turn the knob of the door but it didn't open. Rajat try a few times but still couldn't open it. Rajat look at the door worriedly as he heard a scream but it was quickly silent.

 **In Washroom.**

Purvi enter in washroom without know someone is behind her and check all door before turning to leave. She scream when suddenly as she saw the man, who begged her, standing behind her.

The man put his hand on her mouth to get her quiet. Purvi eyes widend when she saw the gun in his hand. Purvi was freeze for a few minutes before recovering herself as the man slowly remove his hand.

"Agar ek baar aur chilai na tou jaan se maar donga." The man hissed angrily. Purvi nodded and again her eyes went to the gun in his hand that was now on her forehead.

"M-maine k-kya kara hai. M-mujhe kyun m-marna chahte ho." Purvi asked him as she looking at the gun with fear in her eyes.

"Kisne kaha main tumhe marna chahta hoon?" The man laugh seeing her confused look. "Bhala, aisi cheez ko koi kabhi maar sakhta hain kya?" The man waved his gun up to her body. Purvi understand his intentions.

"Purvi." The man and Purvi eyes snapped toward the door when they heard a voice. Purvi feel her heart skips a beat when she recognize Rajat voice.

"Rajat." Purvi whisper and a unknown smile take oved her face but it didn't last long. Purvi screamed again when the man roughly hold her hairs and pushed her against the wall, face first.

Purvi groaned and turned her face away from the wall. She feels warm liquid running down to her temples. She bring her hand up and ran it on the liquid only to see blood. Purvi look at the door again when she again heard Rajat voice and suddenly she feels her training kicking in. She takes the advantage of the man distracted by the door.

Purvi kick on his toes causing him to groaned and losen his grip on her hair. Purvi quickly turned around and punch him right in the jaw sending him a few steps back. Purvi look as the man quickly point his gun at her as he holds his sore jaw.

Purvi use her quickness and dunk under his hand and kick his back roughly making him stumble forward into the wall where he smash Purvi face first. The gun fall from the man hand from the impact. The man bounce back off the wall and fall on the floor.

Purvi saw him reaching for the gun and quickly kick him between the legs taking the air out of his lungs and saw his face turning red and clutching the part where she kick. A sadist smirk pulled on Purvi face when she saw the man who was about to hurt her, getting himself hurt by her.

The banging of door caught her attention. She take a step away from the man and was about to walk away but the man had enough energy to pull her feets under her causing her to fall face first on the floor and the wound on her temple didn't help either and the blood now started to flow like a waterfall.

Purvi groaned turning on her back on the floor and saw red color filling in her eyes. Purvi's eyes started to drop and the last thing she heard was the door slamming against the wall and a worried Rajat running up to her and cradling her head in his hands before she blackout.

Rajat banging the door caught attention by some people walking around and Rajat quickly asked them to call security. While they come, a few men helped Rajat breaking down the door. After a few tries they successed in doing that. As the door slammed open, Rajat step inside and was shocked to see the sight in front of him. Rajat quickly ran up to Purvi and gently and carefully held her face in his face as she look at him.

"Rajat." Purvi whisper with a small smile before she got unconscious. Rajat quickly picked her up in his arms and carried her out. As he was about to leave, he saw Purvi friends running toward him.

"Y-yeh kya hua? P-Purvi." Sneha stutter. Vikas held her hands as she try to block Rajat.

"Is pe attack hua hai. Main issay hospital leke jaa raha hoon. Anand sir ko inform kardo aur ambulance ko bhi call karlo." Rajat told them. Vikas nodded pulling out his phone. Rajat walk away and Sneha followed him.

"Meri car parking mei hai. Ussi mei chalte hain. Jaldi pohanch jayen gaye." Sneha says and lead him in the parking. With no other choice Rajat did as she says and carefully lay Purvi on the backseat before getting in there as well.

"Seat belt laga lo." Sneha says. Rajat quickly put it on seeing seriousness in her eyes. Rajat eyes widened for the third time today as Sneha pulled on the road and speed off to the hospital cutting off everyone on her way.

10-15 minutes later, Sneha pulled in front of hospital. Rajat quickly pulled off his seat belt get out of the car with Purvi again in his arms. Rajat called for a stretcher. As Rajat lay her down on the given stretcher, Sneha stops a doctor and pulled her toward Purvi.

"Plese treat her doctor." Sneha says as the doctor check Purvi.

"Inka blood kafi zaya ho chuka hai. Humne abhi inko operation threather mein leke jana hoga aur khoon bhi charh wana hoga. Nurse." Doctor told them and called for a nurse to give her the instruction.

A few seconds later, they take Purvi away to get her operate. Rajat and Sneha sit on the bench outside of the room as they wait. Soon, Rajat saw Anand running toward them with Vikas behind him and stood up. Anand stop in front of Rajat with teary and worried eyes.

"P-Pari. K-kahan hai woh?" Anand asked. Rajat stay quiet and look at Sneha but she looks like she is going to be sick.

"Doctors ussay operation ke liye leke gaye hain aur uska blood bhi kafi lose ho chuka hai. Woh log usko blood charhaen gaye." Rajat told him. Anand stumble a little but Rajat quickly catch him and make him sit on his seat before kneeling in front of him.

"Aap chinta mat kijiye sir. Kuch nahi hoga apki beti ko." Rajat assure him. Anand look at him and nodded slowly. Rajat held his hand and squeeze it comfortablely. From the corner of his eyes, Rajat saw Vikas assuring a crying Sneha.

"Liken Pari pe hamla kia kisne?" Anand asked himself. Vikas look at Rajat then at Anand.

"Ussi insaan ne karwaya hai, Uncle." Vikas says. Anand look at him surprised. "Jisne hamla kia uske sath ambulance mei aya hoon mei. Ussi ne bataya hai. Uska asal plan Purvi ko kidnap karna tha. Liken woh fail hogaya."

"Matlab?" Sneha asked him confused. Anand look at Rajat with confusion.

"Matlab yeh ke Rajat ne bachaya hai Purvi ko." Vikas tell him what the attacker told him after he get a few more punches from Vikas. Anand put his hand on Rajat should and squeeze it gently.

"Thank you so much Rajat. Agar ajj tum na hote tou pata nahi kya hota aur woh log kahan le jate meri beti ko. Thank you." Anand thank him but Rajat quickly shake his head.

"Thank you nahi boliye sir. Yeh mera farz tha. Aap mere boss hain aur ajj tak jo kuch aapne mere liye kia hai uske aagaye yeh kuch bhi nahi hai." Rajat says. Anand sigh with a small smile and lean back on the wall closing his eyes as he prayed for his little princess health.

 *****

 **Hello Everyone! Hope you all are doing well.**

 **So, I am thinking of something. Please tell me what kind of updates you all want. Do you guys want me to update it regularly with short chapters or do you guys want a long chapter but with 3-4 days gap. Tell me and I will write it like you all want but note that, I can't write and update long chapters everyday.**

 **D** **o review it and also tell me if you guys are like this chapter or not. All kind of reviews are welcome here.**

 **Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Same Night.**

"Uncle aap ghar jaaiye hum hain yahan pe. Jaise hi Purvi ko hosh ayega hum apko bula lein gaye." Sneha says to Anand but he shake his head and stay by his daughter side.

A few hours ago, doctor came out saying that Purvi is fine and they had to watch over her for 24 hours or until she woke up. After they shifted her into a private room, Anand, Vikas and Sneha came to see her. Rajat left when his mother called asking him where he is at.

It is night time now, Vikas and Sneha are trying to convince Anand to go home and get some rest but he is not listening to anyone. Anand didn't want to take any risk of getting his daughter hurt again. He even ask police to provide security outside of her room.

"Tum dono jao. Main yahin rahonga." Anand says stubbornly. Sneha look at Vikas and sign him to come outside. They both walk out and sit on the bench outside of the room.

"Sneha, tum ghar jao. Main yahin rukta hoon. Shayad Uncle ko meri zaroort pare." Vikas says and give her the keys back. Sneha nodded and they stood up. Vikas walk out in the parking to drop her off.

"Apna khayal rakha." Sneha says as she open the car door. Vikas nodded and give her a kiss on the forehead. Sneha smile slighlty and sit in the car and drive back their home.

Vikas walk back in the hospital and check the time on his phone only to see a miscall from an unknown number. He hadn't heard the ring because it wasn't on silent mode. Vikas stops in front of Purvi room and glance from the window to see Anand still in the same poistion as he left him. Vikas look down at his phone and hit the redial to know who was calling him.

"Hello, Vikas?" A voice asked as soon as call was picked up. Vikas frowned but nodded.

"Ji, ap kon?" Vikas asked back confirming his identity.

"Main Rajat, Anand sir ka assistance." Rajat says nervously not knowing what and why he is doing this. Vikas was confused as well but nodded.

"Maine yeh puchne ke liye phone kia tha ke Anand sir aur Ms. Purvi kesi hain?" Rajat asked in one breath and let it out as soon as he finished his sentence. Vikas sigh and his eyes went back to Anand again.

"Anand sir abhi bhi hospital mei hain. Purvi ko room mei shift karwa diya ga hai, liken abhi tak hosh nahi aya hai." Vikas paused making him more worried. "But they had to watch her over for 24 hours or until she wakes up."

"Oh... Theek hai. Sorry maine tumhara thora waqt liye. Agar kisi cheez mei zaroorat ho to call kar dena. Bye." Rajat hunged up quickly and look at his phone for a few minutes before slapping his foreheard loudly.

 _'Yeh kya kia maine? Seriously, I had to say all that? Why I have to be nervous when it is about her. I am going to be insane.'_ Rajat thought of himself and put his phone beside him and close his eyes to get some sleep but it is not anywhere near him when he knew, someone he knows is fighting for the life.

He feels like he had to be there for her but he do also know that he couldn't be. Not that he is scared to visit or he is scared to get questions by Anand, Vikas or his mother. He is just not sure about his feelings toward Purvi. He do know that he like her as a friend but he is still unaware of a face that he is falling for her. Slowly but hardly.

 **Next Day.**

"Rajat." Savita, Rajat mother called him. Rajat turn off the flame and leave the kitchen to see for what his mother is calling him.

"Ji Maa-" Rajat stop what he was saying and saw as his mother holds up the shirt he was wearing yesterday. When he was coming home, he stop by a shop and buy a shirt before changing into it. He hide it so his mother couldn't find it but still she did.

"Yeh kya hai Rajat. Iss shirt pe khoon kyun laga hua hai?" Rajat gulped and look at the Purvi's blood stains on the shirt. The incident of yesterday flashed in front of his eyes before he looking back at his mother.

"Kahin tumhe tou koi chout tou nahi lagi?" Savita asked him worriedly looking at him to find any bruise but didn't see it.

"Nahi Maa, main bilkul theek hoon. Yeh khoon mera nahi hai." Rajat says walking toward her and take the shirt away from her before started to tell her everything.

"Woh theek tou hai na?" Savita asked him. Rajat nodded and make her sit on the couch.

"Haan, woh theek hai. Acha ab main office jaa raha hoon." Rajat says his goodbyes and walk out to go office without knowing what his mother is planning to do.

 **At Hospital.**

Anand and Vikas were standing outside of Purvi room as doctor check on her. Anand look from the small window beside the door and saw doctor talking to Purvi as she look around.

"Uncle, aap pareshan mat hoye. Ab woh bilkul theek hai." Vikas says trying to make his worries go away. Anand take a deep breath and nodded thanking to god in his heart for saving his daughter.

"Mr. Anand." Doctor call as he walk out of the room. Anand look at him and take a step toward him. Doctor tell him about Purvi doing well but still has weakness. He told him about discharging Purvi a few days later.

"Pari." Purvi look over and smile slightly as Anand quickly walk toward her. He sit on the stool by the bed and gently put his hand on her forehead.

"Papa, main theek hoon. Aap please roiye mat." Purvi says softly and slowly move her hand up to his face and wipe his tears.

"Kese na roun, agar tumhe kuch ho jata tou? Tumhare ilawa aur koi nahi hai mera ab." Anand place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Aur aaj ke baad tum ghar se bahar nahi nikalogi." Anand says firmly making her sigh.

"Liken-" Purvi was cut it off by her father.

"Liken wiken kuch nahi. Maine bol diya na bas" Purvi stays quiet because she didn't have any energy to argue and know that she will talk to him about this later.

 **Evening.**

"Bas aur nahi." Purvi says childishly as Sneha try to feed her more soup. Sneha sigh and put it back on the small table by the bed.

"Acha, yeh lo." Sneha give her medicines with some water. Suddenly, the door open by Vikas and he look at Purvi.

"Tumse koi milne aaya hai." Vikas inform her. Purvi look at Sneha and Vikas in confusion.

"Mujhse?" Purvi confirmed. Vikas nodded and shrugged at Sneha when she look at him confused as well.

"Haan, andar bhejun?" Vikas asked her. Purvi nodded and rested her back against the small headboard of the bed.

"Aap." Purvi says with a smile and was surprised to see the person she was least expecting to visit her but her smile disappeared when she saw who is standing beside them.

 **In Office.**

It is almost 8 in the evening and Rajat is still here in office, trying to complete his work. All day long, he couldn't focus on his work and was engross in his thoughts. He was thinking about one specific person, her.

He still didn't figure it out about his emotions toward her but he do know that he couldn't see her hurt. A little he can tell what is happening to him but he is tore in between his heart and mind.

His heart says to go after Purvi while his mind tells him to tell his mother the truth he has been hiding from her. He know he couldn't hide it for a long time but he can't see her hopes crushing down.

Rajat takes a break from his work when he couldn't feel his fingers anymore from typing too much. He leaned back on his chair and close his eyes. He saw her face behind the close eyelids and drifted back to the day where his life takes a new turn and he get lightheaded.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _After Rajat agreed to marry Shruti, she hugged him. Rajat put his hands on her back lightly and swallow a lump down to his throats. He let out a sigh when she pulled back and look at her._

 _"Main Maa ko aaj bata dunga ke main shadi ke liye tayar hoon." Rajat inform her. Shruti look at him and shake her head._

 _"Nahi Rajat." Shruti says making him frown in confusion. He saw sadness in her eyes._

 _"Nahi matlab?" Rajat asked her. Shruti look at him and smile slightly._

 _"Matlab yeh ke main tumse shadi nahi kar sakhti ke jante hue bhi ke tum mujhse pyar nahi karte aur na hi iss se khush raho gaye."_

 _"Liken tum mujhse pyaar..." Rajat trailed off thinking he might misunderstand about her feelings toward him._

 _"Yeh sach hai ke main tumse pyar karti hoon liken iska matlab yeh nahi ke tum bhi mujhse pyar karo." Shruti told him._

 _"Maine tumhari aankhon mei dekha tha kal. Tum baki sabse jhoot bol sakhte ho liken mujhse nahi. Main tumhe 12 saalon se janti hoon Rajat." Rajat look away trying not to get caught but was already did._

 _"Tum us larki ko pasand karne lage ho." Shruti stated making him shake his head. He look back at her._

 _"Nahi. Aisa kuch nahi hai." Rajat denied her statement._

 _"Rajat chahye tum kitna bhi mana karlo liken sach yahi hai. Main tumhe force tou nahi kar sakhti magar itna zaroor kehongi ke jitna jaldi ho sake usko apne dil ki baat bata dena warna ussay koi aur na le jaye." Shruti says and give him a teasing smile._

 _Rajat look at her and shake his head with a smile as well. He know he didn't feel anything for Purvi yet but still take her advice. He is glad that Shruti understand that he doesn't love her or want to marry her and was only testing him._

 _"Jo tumne kaha waisa tou kuch nahi kar sakhta kyun ke aisa kuch hai hi nahi mere dil mei uske liye liken haan main tumhara shukriya karna chahta hoon ke tumne mujhe samjha." Shruti smile softly and nodded. Rajat hold her hands in his and squeeze it gently._

 _"Main nahi janta ke maine aisa kya kara hai jo mujhe tum jaisi dost mili. Humari qismat mei ek dosre ka sath nahi tha magar tumhe mujhse bhi kai zyada behtar larka milega." Rajat give her a hug and sigh in relief as a big weight lift it off his shoulder._

 ** _*_** ** _*_** ** _*_**

Rajat mobile buzzed bringing him out of his thoughts and pick it up from the desk only to see his mother calling him.

"Boliye Maa." Rajat says as he answer her call.

"Kahan ho tum? Kabse wait kar rahi hoon khane pe. Kab tak aao gaye?" Savita asked him. Rajat look down at his work and notice he had only one file to complete before he will be done.

"Bas thora sa aur kaam baqi hai. Aap khana kha lijiye. Main aa ke kha loonga." Rajat told her though he know she wouldn't eat without him.

"Nahi main tumhare sath hi karungi. Aab jaldi kaam khatam kar ke ghar aao. Main intezar kar rahi hoon." Savita cut the call making him sigh. Rajat shake his head and know his plan is ruined. He decide to go to hospital to check Purvi on his way to home but now he had to go straight there for his stubborn mother.

Rajat went back to his work and enter all the information on the file in the computer before he shut it down and leave for his home.

* * *

 **Hello! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **I wanted to apologize for updating it late. My phone was crashed and all my save chapters are deleted now, so I had to write it all again. It will take some times but I will try my best to finish this story by the end of this month.**

 **Also, now I am going to start working on a few other stories and I will publish it when I will complete it.**

 **Thankyou!**


	16. Chapter 16

Rajat take a step back and smile at his work before giving himself a pat on the back. His eyes snapped up when he heard a door closing and smile leaving the kitchen.

"Rajat, tum kitchen mei kya kar rahe ho? Tum betho main nashta bana deti hoon." Savita says as she saw Rajat walking out. He nodded and silently follow his mother back in the kitchen.

"Yeh..." Savita look at the table than at Rajat who give her a smile and hug.

"Happy birthday Maa." Rajat wish her after pulling back and saw as her eyes watered slightly.

"Thank you beta magar tumhe itna sab kuch karne ki zaroorat nahi thi." Savita told him gently. Rajat shrugged and bring his mother toward the table where he set special breakfast he made for her.

"Aap khana start kijiye main dekhta hoon." Rajat says as they heard the doorbell ringing. He walk toward the door and open it only to see Shruti with a steel box in her hand.

"Tum itni subha yahan kya kar rahi ho?" Rajat asked and frowned when she passed him to step inside.

"Tumhe lagta hai ke Aunty ki birthday ho aur main na aaon?" Shruti says making him sigh heavily. He should know that she would come. She always do, every year. Rajat follow her in the kitchen and saw as Savita quickly stood up to hug her.

"Maine apke favorite ladoo banayen hain." Shruti says after wishing her and give her the box.

"Iski kya zaroorat thi." Savita says and starts talking about Rajat and Shruti wedding. Shruti look at Rajat in confusion and he shake his head making her sigh, knowing that he still didn't tell her about calling off the wedding.

After breakfast, Rajat promise Savita to take her out on dinner tonight before he left for office. Savita stops Shruti and tell her about the things she planned for her and Rajat. Shruti wanted to tell her about their decision but know it is not her place to tell her and just prayed that Rajat would tell her before it gets too late.

 **At Purvi House.**

It has been 2 day to that incident and Purvi is discharged and now is back home. Anand is gone to office after Purvi force him to while Sneha come in lunch time and left after making sure Purvi takes her medicines.

Purvi is now sitting in living room of her home watching Tv but her mind was somewhere else. She keeps thinking about how she saw Rajat worried face that day. She was confused to see the concern about her in his eyes. She wanted to think that he feels that same way for her but she didn't want to get her hopes high knowing that he may left her after learning the truth about her.

Purvi leaned back on rested her back on the recliner, closing her eyes and try to get everything out of her mind but suddenly someone else came behind her close eyelids that make her smile.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Purvi force out a smile as she look at the person who came to meet her in the hospital. She smile as well and walk toward the bed._

 _"Kesi ho beta?" Savita asked as she gently put her hand on Purvi head making sure it didn't hurt her._

 _"Main theek hoon Aunty, magar aap yahan kese? I mean, apko kisne bataya ke main yahan hoon?" Purvi asked her confused because she know that Rajat wouldn't tell her about Purvi condition, would he? Purvi question herself but it was proved wrong when Savita answer her question._

 _"Rajat ne bataya." Savita says and look Sneha at when she give her greeting and offer her to sit on the small stool by the bed._

 _Savita takes her seat and started to chat with Purvi and they both quickly forget about the other presence in the room, while Vikas, Sneha and Shruti were confused seeing them talking like they know each other from a long time._

 _Savita tell Purvi about catching Rajat in the morning before he confess to her about the incident. Savita share some of the memories of catching Rajat lying when he was a kid. Savita kind of admit about missing the old Rajat to Purvi but know that no one can bring him back, not even Shruti, if they get married._

 _After an hour, Savita take her leave and asked her not to tell Rajat about her visiting Purvi or he would get worried about her and invite her to their house when she will get better. Purvi promise and see her off with a smile._

 _"So..." Sneha look at Purvi crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow. Vikas copied her look and give a fake glare to Purvi._

 _"Kya?" Purvi asked and look at them nervously. She know that they are suspcious about being too friendly with her dad's assistant mother._

 _"Kya kia, haan?" Sneha asked her. "Tum apne dad ke assistant ki maa se aise kyun baat kar rahi thi ke jaise tum unhe bohat pehle se janti ho?" Sneha question. Purvi try to look for some excuse but Vikas interrupted her._

 _"Rajat sirf Anand Uncle assistant hi nahi balke, Purvi ka trainee bhi tha. Ussi ne isko self defense ki training di hai. Jiski wajha se ye aaj theek hai aur humare sath hai, warna pata nahi woh log isse kahan le jate." Vikas says and smirk when Purvi glare at her for mentioning Rajat as her trainee._

 _Purvi sign and start to them about everything from the start, hitting Savita from her car in the beginning and tell them about visiting her at their small apartment. A smile came on Purvi face when she remember about her last encounter with Rajat at his apartment before it faded away when she think about Shruti coming there._

 _Purvi feel her heart aching when she imagine Rajat and Shruti together. She is now confirmed about her feelings toward Rajat but still her first love will always be Rishab._

 *****

 **In Office.**

"Sir." Rajat stand by the door of Anand cabin and wait for him to call him in.

"Haan Rajat, andar aao." Anand says and Rajat walk inside with a black file in his hand. He forward it to Anand and he take it.

"Yeh official signing contract paper hain, jo ke upcoming event pe hogi." Rajat inform him and Anand read the papers which says that now Purvi have all the authority and now the chairman of the company.

The event is now held on the upcoming weekend as it was postponed to a few days later to make sure that Purvi is feeling well before the event. Anand sent invitation to all the business man in the city for the event but there is one specific person that Anand is looking forward to meet.

Anand give the papers back to Rajat and told him to put it in locker before bringing it at the event with him. Rajat did as he was told and continue his work.

When the clock strike 6, Rajat stood up packing up his things and get ready to leave. Anand already left an hour ago so there is no point for Rajat to stay late. On his way home, Rajat make the reservation in his mother favorite restaurant and stop at a few places before continue his way to home.

Every year, Rajat save money to treat his mother like a Queen on her birthday and taking the day off but this time, the work in office didn't let him stay at home all day but still he get the chance go early.

"Maa." Rajat called out his mother as he enter in his home. Savita heard him and walk out of her home dressed and ready to go.

"Haan, main tayar hoon. Tum bhi jaa ke fresh hojao." Savita says fixing her saree and look up when she didn't get any reply. Savita look at Rajat as he look at her simple saree with a frown.

"Kya hua?" Savita asked in confusion. Rajat shake his head and hold up a bag for her.

"Aap yeh change kar lijiye, kyun ke aap ye pehanein gi." Rajat says as Savita grabbed the bag and take out out a beautiful embroidery blue saree.

"Rajat tumne yeh kyun kharidi? Itni mehangi lag rahi hai yeh." Savita glared at Rajat not that he care. Rajat shrugged and give her a smile.

"Yeh mera gift apke liye. Ab jaye aur change kar lijiye tab tak main bhi ready ho jata hoon." Rajat says making her sigh. Savita went back in her room, while Rajat take his out his cloths from his closet in the hallway and went in bathroom to take a bath and change his cloths.

"Chalein." Rajat says as he saw his mother wearing the jewellery and footwear she found in the bag. He got it for her as well and was thankful that she like the jewellery. He know how much his mother like wearing it but now she didn't wear much, just a gold chain and a pair of gold bangles that he bring for her from his first few salaries.

"Haan." Savita says with a smile. They walk toward the front door but Savita stop him making him frown.

"Ek minute. Ab aur tou kuch nahi kara hai na tumne mere liye?" Savita asked him. Rajat smile nervously and Savita understand he did something else.

"Rajat-" Savita started to say but Rajat cut her off.

"Please Maa, aaj koi lecture nahi. Apko pata hai aaj ke din main apki nahi sunta phir har baar kyun bolti hain. Just enjoy your day." Rajat give her a assuring smile. Savita smile back knowing it is impossible for her to win with him in a argument.

Rajat take her downstairs at the enterance of their flat before walking out of the gate. He keep quiet as Savita told him that they passed his bike which was parked at the gate. Rajat held his mother hand and slowly walk her to the side of the road and stop in front of a car. It was kind of small but he didn't care and know his mother didn't care either and will be happy to ride with him in it.

"Yeh..." Savita trailed off as Rajat unlock the door with the keys and smile at his mother.

"Ajj hum iss mei jayen gaye." Rajat says opening the door for her. He borrowed it for the from one of his college friend.

Savita know there is no point to argue and sit in without any complain and Rajat close the door before walking over to the driving seat and get his place behind the wheel. All the way to the restaurant, Savita look out of the window and not talking much.

Rajat was curious thinking that maybe his mother is upset with the things he is doing for her but it washed away when he notice how calm she look as she look at the things they were passing. Rajat can tell that she is trying to hide how much she missed her old life before the betrayl of her husband and how quickly time changes.

When they reach there, Rajat park the car in the parking that was on the other side of the road. Rajat stop his mother when she was about to open the door to get out. She saw as her son quickly get out of the car and open the door for her to came out. He bow slighlty taking his out for her that make her laugh softly.

Savita take his hand and get out. Rajat close the door and set the collar of his button up shirt and look at his mother raising his eyebrow. Savita know what he is preferring to as he always make her do it on her birthday. Savita hooked her hand in his arm and walk toward the restaurant.

As they sit on their reserved table, Savita look around before her eyes stop at Rajat. Sometimes, Savita thinks what she had done in past to get a son like him who care of her little wishes and know what she want without even saying it.

Savita just prayed that he will always be happy in his life and get someone who will love him as much as he do.

* * *

 **Hello, So sorry for not updating. I was working on the upcoming chapters and some other things. I am almost finished with it and can start updating it again soon.**

 **Next update will be off, chapter 1 of Falling For The Opposite, tomorrow.**

 **Thankyou for your reviews and support!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Purvi." Anand yelled from downstairs as he wait for Purvi to come down. Anand sigh shaking his head when he didn't get any answer and know that she must be getting ready.

Anand went back in the living room and sit on the couch to watch the Tv while he wait. As he tried to pass his time, upstairs, Purvi was having a quiz to herself as she eyes two beautiful gown laid on her bed.

One was in red color. It was sleevesless and had heavy work around the top area and tight around the waist area before it flared. It just came up to under her knees. It was a little short for her choice.

Another was in dark blue color. It was a sleeveless turtleneck long dress which is tight around the top and waist area before it flow down to the floor. It was just like Purvi prefer wearing on this types of occasions.

Settling on the blue dress, Purvi put the other one back in the protective cover and went to change into her outfit for the evening. She had already done her makeup and hairs. After stepping into her heels, she grab her clutch and put her phone and some cash before leaving her room.

Purvi walk in living room and smile as Anand looked over. He smiled as well and stood up to go. Anand driver open door for Purvi while Anand help himself in the car. Purvi was about to sit but stop when her eyes fall on the car behind them before going inside the car. Purvi look at Anand and sigh when he give her a stern look.

Purvi still didn't like the idea of guard following them to the hotel where the event is held. This is her first time going out since she came from the hospital. Anand didn't even let her go to the park for the jog and insist to do her running on the treadmill in their house or run in their garden. Purvi put her head on the glass of the close window and look at the places they were passing by.

Purvi straighten herself as she saw the hotel coming into her view and look at her father when she spot some journalist outside the hotel. Anand just shrugged making her sigh.

"Ab tumhe inn sab cheezon ki aadat dalni hogi." Anand told her how to act in front of media at event or when they ask questions about their business and life. Purvi take a deep breath as the driver stops the car and get out to open door for her.

The first thing Purvi saw as the door open was the flash of the camera that hurt her eyes a little but regain herself and step out of the car confidently and look at her side when Anand stand beside her. He give her a small smile and gesture her to move forward by putting her hand around her shoulder lightly.

Purvi walk and smile when a reporter stops them to ask a question or two. Mostly Anand gave the answer but Purvi notice how he interact with them to keep it in her mind.

Purvi release a sigh as they finally get to step inside the hotel and follow the manager who guide them to their event and walk in to the hall.

As soon as she walks in, her eyes immediately scan the crowd to spot the peoples she is familiar with but somewhere she know she is looking for one specific person who is on the other side of the hall, taking to some of the worker in the company. Purvi's eyes stop on that person and it looks like he could feel her gaze on him and look in her direction.

Rajat stop breathing for a moment when he saw Purvi looking drop-dead gorgeous in that beautiful blue dress. A color that Rajat personally like. His eyes went toward Anand and saw him talking to one of his client. Rajat feets starts moving on its own and take him toward his boss.

"Good evening." Rajat greet getting a hold on himself as he greet Anand and Purvi. They turn toward him and smile at him. Purvi looked at him up and down and feel a small smile appear on her face at the co-incidence of his tie matching her dress.

"Good evening to you too. Kaise ho Rajat?" Anand asked and they started to discuss about things going to happen later that night.

"Hey Pretty Lady." Rajat was frozen as he heard someone and turned to look only to see a man beside Purvi and giving her one of his most charming smile. Rajat look at Purvi and saw her surprised face with a wide smile of her face.

"You came. I didn't think you would come all the way here." Honestly, Purvi wasn't expecting him to come when she asked him because he says no. Purvi friend shrugged and put his hands in his pocket and smile at her Dad.

"Tum bulao aur main na aaon? Anyways, how are you? It has been a long time since we talk." Purvi nodded and started to talk her friend. Rajat quietly excuse himself and step away from the group. He stand in corner and saw Purvi and the mystery man.

Rajat was feeling something inside his heart as he saw Purvi laughing at something the mystery man says but he didn't quiet understand what and why he is feeling. He didn't really see Purvi laughing like that with anyone else not even with him when they used to talk before all that money thing. He didn't want anyone else to be the reason of her smile, laugh and happiness but himself.

"Are you okay?" Rajat was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone and turn to his side when he feel someone presence. He give a confused look at Vikas before looking away with a sigh.

"Yeah, I am fine. Thank you for asking." Rajat say politely making him nod with a small smile.

"Rajat right?" Vikas asked to confirm himself. Rajat nodded and force out a small smile.

"Jii. Anand sir ka assistant." Rajat says incase Vikas didn't know. He nodded and look at Purvi and smile slightly.

"Aren't they just perfect?" Vikas says absently as he continue to stare at his friend. Rajat look at him and follow his gaze to see Purvi smiling at the mystery man. Rajat look get stern as he glare at the man.

"No." Rajat blurt out without thinking. Vikas snapped his head toward Rajat giving him a confused look.

"Mera matlab tha ke, woh dono perfect nahi hain. I can tell Purvi Ma'am is uncomfortable." Rajat says. Vikas frowned thinking how can he be so sure about it.

"Tumhe kaise pata?" Vikas pushed him to say it and he did.

"Because her hands are playing with the necklace she wore. Something she did when she feel nervous." Rajat says what he observed about Purvi. Vikas look back at Purvi and saw her doing what Rajat says and was surprised to know it because he know how much uncomfortable she is right now but still doing for her friend sake.

"So, you observe alot of things about her? Huh?" Vikas asked him. Rajat swallow nervously because he didn't wanted to be caught but he was already did.

"Not really. I just say what I usually saw." Rajat tried change the topic. Vikas open his mouth to say something but stop when Anand call his assistant. Rajat let out a sigh in relief and excuse himself from Vikas before walking toward his boss.

"Kya hua? Yahan aise kyun khade ho?" Vikas heard his wife and smile at her. He shake his head and look at Rajat who was talking to Anand with a file in his hand.

"We were right." Vikas inform her. Sneha was confused for a few minutes but understand what he is talking about when she saw him looking at Rajat then at Purvi.

"No way." Sneha gasped and look back at Vikas when he nodded. "We should tell her then." Sneha frowned when Vikas shake his head.

"No." Vikas look at Purvi then at Rajat. "Woh khud bataye ga ussay."

"Aur woh kaise hoga? He would never confess it by himself." Sneha argue. Vikas look back at his wife making her narrow her eyes at him.

"He will. I have a plan." Vikas grinned evilly making her sigh knowing whatever he is thinking would be good for their friend.

"Can I have your attention please." Everyone look at the makeshift stage and saw Anand standing with Rajat and his daughter a step behind him.

"First of all, thank you for coming here to be the part of this evening with us. As many of you know the reason behind this event, but incase someone who didn't know I would like to tell you." Anand stop for a second and look over his shoulder and give a nod. Purvi step forward and smile at her Dad before her eyes scanned the crowd with a nervous look that she tried her best to hide.

"Everyone, meet the new owner of Pari Textile, Ms. Purvi Sharma." Purvi smile as everyone cheer and smile at her. Anand look at Rajat and nodded at him. Rajat place the file at the table in front of him and give him the pen.

Purvi look at the legal documents and saw as Anand sign it before passing her the pen. Purvi hands shake slightly but manage to do her signature and thank Rajat when he take the file and pen. Purvi turn to her father again and smile at the proud look in his eyes for him. She step forward and give him a hug that cause a few tears escaped from his eyes.

"I love you Pari." Anand whisper tearfully as they pulled back. Purvi smile and squeeze his hand softly.

"Love you too, Papa." Purvi smile and saw as Anand forward her the mike. Purvi take it and look at the people in front of her.

"Good evening." Purvi greet and smile at people who gave their time their work to her company.

"I am not going to drag too long, I just want to thank everyone for giving their time, their experience and their hard work to this company to make it stand where it is right now. I may be not the great boss as my father but I will try my best to give you what you all deserve from me and I expect to get it back in the same way. Enjoy your evening." Purvi says raising her glass of soft drink to toast as the chime of glasses clicking fills in the air.

Soon, soft music starts playing in the background as the bosses and the assistant step down to the stage.

"Congratulations, Pretty Lady." The mystery man congratulate Purvi as they step on the ground. Rajat stop in his place and glared at the man before looking at Purvi who smiled at him.

"Thank you." Rajat gripped tighten on the file as he saw Purvi blushing at the flirteous smile giving by the mystery man.

"Dance?" Mystery man asked forwarding his hand. Purvi look at his hand then at him and gently place her warm hand in his.

"Rajat, inn papers ko sambhal ke rakh lena. Kal inko lawyer ko dene hain legal process start karne ke liye." Anand says grabbing his attention. Rajat nodded and went up to the table in the corner where he put the briefcase that he bring with himself. He carefull put the file in it and lock the case.

Rajat turned around and his eyes went to the dance floor where he saw Purvi laughing softly at something her dance partner says. Rajat was indeed feeling jealous but also a little did he know that somewhere, Purvi also feels the same about him. He also know there is not any match of them as she is rich and his new boss while he is just a middle class man and her assistant.

"Excuse me." Rajat thoughts were broken when he heard a soft voice and saw a familiar women standing in front of him. She works in Pari Textile as well and he had seen her a few times at the office in the break room when he went to print some papers and exchange a few hellos as well.

"Would you like to dance? Please don't take it wrong. I like to dance but almost everyone here is unknown to me as I never really talk to them beside you. Soo..." The women trailed off. Rajat look at her up and down. She look beautiful as well in the pink floor length dress but not more beautiful than the women who stole his heart without knowing it.

Rajat give her a small smile and nodded accepting her dance offer as they make their way to the dance floor. Rajat kind of know that whatever is happening right now was only to make him jealous and now he is not going to let go off his chance to make her jealous as well.

Rajat and his dance partner passed Purvi and her partner as they stop in middle of the dance floor and get a hold of each other before swaying slowly on the music. Purvi caught Rajat eyes and he could feel her confused on what she is seeing. Rajat give her a evil grin that signs the game is on.

* * *

 **Hello everyone.**

 **Sorry for not updating this chapter on time but Fanfiction was having some browsing problems and the app wasn't working either.** **Anyways, do tell me in reviews how you guys like it.**

 **Can anyone guesses the mystery man?** **I will update next chapter by Sunday if there won't be any browsing problem.**

 **One more thing, if you guys want to know about updates or the pictures of the outfits in this or upcoming stories than follow my fanfiction account on instagram.**

 **Username: kavislover**

 **Thankyou!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Come in." Purvi called as she work on her laptop. Her eyes raised when she heard someone grabbing her attention. Her heart skip a beat as she saw Rajat standing there.

Since that event, which was almost a week ago, Rajat kept his distance with her. He barely talk to her about work and didn't even wish her a good morning when she came. Purvi didn't understand why he is doing it but that night was something that they both would never forget about.

"Yeh file hai new contract papers ki. Apke signatures chahiye thay iss pe, Ma'ma." Rajat says with bitterness in his voice as he added Ma'am. Rajat put the file on the table and left the room without even listening to her.

Purvi sigh in frustration and grabbed the file before signing it. She put it aside and grabbed her head putting her elbow on the table. Purvi rubbed her temple with her fingers when it started to pain and close her eyes.

Suddenly tears start filling up in her close eyes as she remember what her friends told her a few days before that event.

 _"You guys are joking right?." Purvi asked Vikas and Sneha for the ninth time. Sneha groaned and glared at her best friend._

 _"Why would we joke about something like that?" Vikas asked her. Purvi sigh and look down at her hands._

 _"So, what should I do then?" Purvi asked them not knowing what she should do. She was kind of happy but also scare that they might get a saw it wrong._

 _"Well, tumhe kuch nahi karna hai. Hume jo karna tha humne kar diya. You just had to do as the things goes." Sneha says with a grin. Purvi nodded and look up at the mischiveous look in their eyes and instantly regret agreeing it._

 ** _*_** ** _*_** ** _*_**

Purvi forehead creased when she heard her phone ringing. She slowly open her eyes and pull her head up only to hissed as she feels a cramp in her neck. She slowly move her neck trying to get rid some of the pain when her eyes fell on the clock. She quickly straighten herself and look out of the window of her room. It was dark outside telling her that the clock says right. It is almost 8 in the evening and she is still in office.

Purvi sigh and grabbed her phone and bag before walking out of her room. She didn't know how she fall asleep thinking about Rajat but she is disturb with his behaviour and now she wants to know the reason behind it. She know it wasn't of what happened that night. It was something else and she can feel it.

Purvi walk toward the elevator and press the button to come up. As she wait, she sent a message to her Dad telling him that she is on her way to home. She was surprised that he only called her once when it was 2 hours past the office timing.

Purvi head snapped to her right when she feels someone presence and saw the person, she was least expecting, standing beside her. She was confused but let it go thinking that he may had work to do so he stay late in the building. Purvi and her assistant enter in the empty elevator and press the lobby button.

There was a uncomfortable silence between them. They didn't talk to each other nor even glance at each other. They do wanted to talk or atleast Purvi but didn't know from where she should start. Suddenly tension started to rise in the elevator as they feel it shaking it virgously before the lights went off.

Purvi quickly take out her phone and turn on the flash light. She look and saw as Rajat press the emergency button but it didn't work. Rajat turned toward Purvi and sigh.

"Would you please call the lobby, Ma'am?" Rajat asked taunting her for the second time today. Purvi feel her temper rising but take a deep breath to control it. Purvi open the contacts on her mobile and search for the number before pressing the dial. She put the phone on her ear and heard the bell ringing but no one pick it up.

"Koi nahi utha raha. Pata nahi kahan hai guard." Purvi mumble and leaned back on the steel wall before dragging herself down to the floor.

Rajat look at Purvi as she keep dialing to lobby and sit on the opposite side of her while they wait for the guard to notice the ringing of the phone. Rajat take out his phone and turn on the flashlight before putting it in the middle of the floor.

Rajat eyes went back to the woman sitting in front of him. He still remember how she comfort him that night. He close his eyes and let that night flash in close eyelids.

 _Flashback._

 _After the dance, Rajat peel himself away from the girl and walk back to stand at his spot in the corner but he was stopped by Anand._

 _"Yes sir." Rajat says as he stand in front if his boss and one of his friend with his back toward Rajat._

 _"Inse milo, yeh hain Mr. Arvind Kumar, humare new client." Rajat freeze hearing the name and quietly prayed that he wouldn't be face the man who ruined everything but his expression change. He hadn't seen him since he throw him and his mother out of their house all those years back._

 _"Hello." Arvind offered him a smile and take out his hand to shake it. Rajat look at it then at him. His face is emotionless. He didn't believe the man standing in front of him is his father who abandoned his father in sake of other woman._

 _"Rajat." Anand call him confused and snapped him out of his thoughts. He look at Anand then at Arvind only to see them frowning at him. He can tell that Arvind didn't recognize his own blood._

 _Rajat didn't wanted to shake his hand but he had no other choice. He firmly shake his hand and squeeze it tight enough to see slight pain on Arvind face. His father look at him and feel something weird but ignore it for now._

 _"Ab se yeh important client hongaye humare." Anand told him. Rajat nodded at whatever his boss is saying._

 _"Haan liken kaam apni jagha aur rishtedaari apni jagha." Arvind says making Anand chuckle while Rajat stood there confused._

 _"Aray itne confuse kyun ho rahe ho? Rishtedaari matlab maine Purvi ki shadi ke bare main socha hai aur woh bhi Arvind ke bete ke sath. Woh dekho." Anand says pointing toward the other side of the corner only to see Purvi and the mystery man talking with Vikas and Sneha._

 _Rajat look at Anand with a surprised look then his eyes shifted toward Purvi and the son of Arvind. Rajat was having mix emotions. He was heart broken, angry and upset._

 _Rajat feel his throats tighten when he imagine Purvi marrying someone else. He excused himself and went up to the bar section to get a soft drink. He sat on th be and wait for his drink._

 _For the first time in his life, he feel something for someone but before he could tell her about what he feels, that person is going to be taken away from him. He feel his eye burning but didn't let his tear to fall in front of many people._

 _"Here you go." The bartender says as he slid the glass toward Rajat. He glance at the man behind the bar and drink the liquid in one go. He slammed the glass back on the counter and order for one more._

 _"Make it strong with little alcohol." Rajat says and the bartender could feel pain in his voice but went to make his drink._

 _Rajat think how hard is this going to be for him to let the woman go who he love with all his heart. He think how she is going to marry the man who is his step brother from his father second wife._

 _"Sir your drink." Bartender put the glass in front of him again and watch closely as Rajat again shoved it down to his throats in one go._

 _"One more." Rajat says and put the glass again on the counter._

 _"But sir you can get drunk if you keep drinking like that." Bartender told him. Rajat looked up at him and glared at him._

 _"Maine tumse pucha nahi hai. Just make me one more." Rajat hissed angrily. Bartender swallow at the redness in his eyes due to forcing his tears back and turned around to make him another drink._

 _"So what you wanna drink?" Rajat heard a familiar voice and turned his head to see his step brother standing beside him with Purvi._

 _Purvi tell him to order a soft drink for her before her eyes fall on Rajat. She saw Rajat staring at her for a long time and was confused to see his red eyes. She step forward and stand next to him._

 _"Are you okay?" Purvi asked him concerned. Rajat eyes snapped up to Arvind son and saw him giving him a small smile._

 _Mentally, Rajat shake his head thinking he wouldn't let his step brother ruin Purvi life like his father did to his mother. He look back at her and saw her looking at him curiously to answer her question._

 _"Sir you drink and this one is last." The bartender says setting the glass in front of him again. Rajat throw the drink down to his throats again and stood up._

 _"Mr. Rajat-" Purvi started but was cut it off by Rajat as he suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the hall._

 _"Well, that was interesting." Vikas says as he step beside the mystery man with his wife. The man nodded with a smirk and look at the door where Purvi and Rajat disappeared._

 _"But I am worried for her. I mean, he look a little drunk." Vikas smile at him and put his hand on his shoulder to make him relax._

 _"Sachin, just relax. As much as I know him, he wouldn't do anything to her. Trust me." Vikas assured him. Sachin nodded with a sigh and they went back to enjoy the party knowing that it is time for both of them to talk about how they feel._

 _On other side, Rajat was dragging Purvi toward the back door of the hotel from where they reach at the swimming pool and a huge lawn. Purvi had enough and forcefully freed her hands from his grip._

 _"What the hell is wrong with you." Purvi yelled stopping at her tracks. Rajat stop as well but didn't turn around._

 _Purvi glared at his back as she wait for him to turn and explain himself. She rubbed her wrist to sooth some pain. Her eyes frown in confusion when she saw his back moving up and down slightly She slowly walk around him and was surprised to see tears in his eyes._

 _Since she got to know him, she can remember how he always had a hard look in his eyes and face. She know, he wouldn't let his feeling came in front of him but today he didn't care. Tears in his eyes wasn't only because he feels sad of his first ever heart break but also because of seeing his father after so long and marrying his stepbrother to the woman he love._

 _"Rajat, are you okay?" Purvi asked him softly. For the first time, she call him with his first name with adding 'Mr' or 'Ji'._

 _Rajat look up at her and Purvi heart clench seeing a tear fall from his eyes down to his cheek. Purvi bring her hand forward and gently put her shaky hand on his cheeks and wipe the tears away._

 _"Don't cry. Everything is going to be okay." Purvi comfort him without knowing the reason behind his breakdown._

 _"Nothing is going to be okay." Rajat says to her for the once time this evening. Purvi shake her head and take a step closer to him._

 _"Main nahi janti ke baat kia hai par main itna zaroor janti hoon ke jo bhi ho, you are going to face it and solve it because you are strong and nothing can knock it off." Purvi says with a soft smile._

 _"You think so?" Rajat asked her in the same way. Purvi nodded and take her hands off his cheek to hold his hand._

 _"I know so." Purvi says confidently because she trust him. Rajat was having a mental war in his head, if he should confess what he feels or congratulate her on her soon to be wedding._

 _He was snapped out of his thoughts when he feel her hands leaving his, only to wrapped it around his neck. He close his eyes as her light perfume fill in his nose. Without thinking twice, he wrapped his arms around her as well and buried his face in the side of the neck making her shiver slightly. Being in each other arms, they feel save... they feel complete._

 _After a few minutes they pulled back to look at each other but didn't take a step away. Looking in her beautiful brown eyes, Rajat feel lost and his control on himself lose as he started to lean forward._

 _Purvi close her eyes and her heart stop beating as she feels his lips on her. They move their lips in sync pouring their feeling for each other in that kiss._

 _That night was unforgottable for both of them. Little do they know that they crossed a line that they shouldn't do but they didn't regret it._

* * *

 **So, here is the update as I promise. Do reviews and tell me how you guys like this chapter.**

 **As for next chapter, I won't promise but I will try my best to update it by Tuesday or Wedneday.**

 **Meanwhile, I want to write some one-shots but I have no idea about what couple or on topic. If you have any some idea pls P.M me or tell me in reviews.**

 **Instagram: kavislover.**

 **Thankyou!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Hello, koi sun raha hai?" Purvi yelled from the closed elevator. Rajat sigh and smile slightly as her cheeks puffed in anger.

"Apko kyun hasi aarahi hai?" Purvi asked as she caught Rajat. He shake his head and close his eyes leaning back to the steel wall.

Purvi glared at him and sit on the opposite wall and study him. His figure is still tensed as he clench and unclench his fist. Purvi saw as creased formed on his forehead and his eyes rolled behind his close eyelids.

"Savita Aunty kesi hain?" Purvi asked quietly trying to start a conversation with him but Rajat stays quiet.

"Main apse baat kar rahi hun." Purvi says and is getting frustrated by his behaviour. Rajat still didn't say anything.

It is not that he didn't want to talk, he wants to but he know if he say something that they will end up fighting and Rajat will spill out his feeling about her. He know that man, who used to be his father, can cross all his limits to get what he wants.

Rajat eyes shot open when he heard a strange voice and look at Purvi who blush looking at him.

"Woh, mujhe bhook lag rahi hai." Purvi confess as her stomach growls again. Rajat sigh and take out his lunch box from his bag and forward it to Purvi. He do bring lunch today but he wasn't hungry and not in mood to eat anything.

"Take it." Rajat says as Purvi stare at the box in his hand. She forward her hand to take it and saw his face as their fingers brush slightly. Rajat quickly pulled his hand back and look away from her.

Purvi open the box and saw the mix vegetables with some chapatis. Her mouth water at the aroma of the dish and quickly dive in. Rajat looked up when he heard her coughing up. He quickly crawl toward her and gently patted her back.

"Are you okay?" Rajat asked her worriedly as Purvi tried to breath.

"Y-yeah." Purvi says and take a deep breath.

"Aise koi khata hai kya? Agar kuch ho jata tou?" Rajat says without really thinking making her frown in confused but her heart did a flip.

"Rajat." Purvi call his name and hold his arm as he was about to go back at his place. He look at her hand then at her.

"Mujhe apse kuch puchna hai." Rajat sigh knowing that is no way he could go away from this. He beside her but keep distance between them.

"Pucho." Rajat says shortly without looking at her. Purvi put the lunch box aside then turn toward him.

"You don't regret what happened that night, do you?" Purvi asked him. Rajat eyes snapped toward her and he could easily see pleading eyes to say no.

"No. I don't regret a thing happened that night but I do regret hearing something that I shouldn't hear." Rajat say quietly. Purvi was confused because she don't know what he is talking about.

"Hearing something that you shouldn't hear? What you mean by that?" Purvi asked him. Rajat can tell she had no idea what her Dad plan for her because if she do that they wouldn't be having this conversation.

"Nothing." Rajat says and look around as the lights turn on again and they feel the elevator moving again. Rajat stood up grabbing his mobile and wait to get out of there. He starts to feel suffocated in there with her now.

"Rajat." Purvi call but he heard the ding of the elevator and quickly step out without evening looking at her one last time.

Purvi was upset that he didn't say anything else and walk away leaving her there. Purvi pick up the lunch box and take it with her home.

 ***** *****

"Kahan thi tum? Itni dair laga di. Chalo khana kha lo." Anand says as Purvi walk in the living room.

"Maine khana kha liya hai. Aap kha lijiye." Purvi says and forced out a smile for her Dad. Anand can tell she is not okay.

"Acha. Liken kam se kam mere sath beth tou sakhti ho na dining table pe. Mujhe tumse kuch baat bhi karni hai." Anand says. Purvi look at her Dad and saw a shine that she never really notice.

"Theek hai. Main fresh ho kar aati hoon." Purvi told him and went up in her room. Purvi put her bag on the bed before throwing herself beside it. She stare at the ceiling as she think what Rajat was talking about.

She know he is not going to tell her but she had to find a way to know what is bothering him.

 ***** *****

Purvi walk down the stairs after she changed in a sweatpants and a button up shirt. She went in dining area and smile slightly as her father sit on his usual chair while waiting for her. Purvi take her seat as well and hold the coffee mug when she saw it.

"Tou kesa raha aaj ka din?" Anand asked as he serve dinner in his plate and look up at his daughter.

"Theek tha." Purvi shrugged and take a sip from her coffee.

"Tumhe pata hai aaj main bohat khush hoon..." Anand started to talk how much happy he feel to see how Purvi is handling the business without any problem.

Purvi was nodding along with her father talk but her mind went again toward Rajat. That night after their little moment together, Rajat wanted to confess what he feel but before he could do it, Vikas and Sneha called because the party was almost over and they had to leave. That night Rajat decide something that he think will be good for him it is not.

Today whatever Rajat says in the elevator, is what Purvi actual concern is about. She think who may know what Rajat was talking about. Maybe his mother, or maybe Shruti who she thinks Rajat is going to marry.

"Pari." Anand called her softly snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Ji papa?" She asked as she look at her father confused look.

"Tumne suna maine kya kaha?" Anand paused and saw as she shake her head. "Kya chal raha hai tumhare dimagh mei? Kis baat ko leke pareshan ho?"

"Kuch nahi, bas soch rahi hoon ke Rajat ji ke jane ke baad konsa assistant hoga jo unke jaisa kaam karega." Purvi didn't wanted to lie but she had to. Purvi was shocked to see Rajat resignation later yesterday morning on her table. She tried to talk Rajat about cancelling it but he was determined to leave her company.

"Rajat ne phir resign diya?" Anand asked her. She look at him confused but nodded.

"Phir se matlab? Unhone pehle bhi diya tha kya?" Purvi asked her. Anand nodded and tell her about the day after she left for London few months ago.

"Tumne accpect karliya uska resignation?" Anand asked her. Purvi look down at her coffee cup.

"Main kuch nahi kar sakhti iss mai." Purvi says and shrugged. Anand nodded slowly and continue to eat. Purvi bring the cup to take a sip and almost spilled it out when she heard what Anand says.

"Maine tumhare liye ek ladka dekha hai." It takes a lot of courage for Anand to say it because he know his daughter is still not over her first love.

"Liken Papa maine apko bola tha-" Purvi was cut it off by Anand as he nodded.

"Haan pata hai tumne kaha tha tumhe time chahiye magar aur kitna time? 2 saal ho gaye hain aur kya chahiye? Maine uski family ko tumhare aur Rishab ke baare mei bata diya hai, unhe koi problem nahi hai." Anand told her. Purvi looked at him knowing he didn't tell them everything.

"Kya apne unhe bataya ke apki beti ne ek insaan ki jaan lene ki bhi koshish ki thi? Aur ab woh log apki beti ke peche pade hain?" Purvi asked him and raised her eyebrow. Anand sigh and look away from her. Purvi know no matter what he wouldn't tell anyone about it.

"Tum uski tension na lo. Main handle kar longa. Tum bas ussay mil lo aur waise bhi tum dono ek dusre ko jante ho." Anand assure her making her frown.

"Main janti hoon ussay? Kon?" Purvi asked him confused. Anand give her a small smile and take a bite from his plate.

"Sachin. Woh mere ek client ka beta hai. Us din party mei jab Sachin aaya Arvind ke sath tou main surprise that kyun ke Arvind ne kaha tha ke Sachin nahi aana chahta India, magar tumne ussay bula liya. Iska matlab yehi hai ke tum dono ek dusre ko pasand karte ho." Anand told her after swallowing the morsel. Purvi hold her head and starts shaking it.

"Dad, apko misunderstanding hui hai. Aisa kuch nahi hai. Hum sirf ache dost hain aur kuch nahi." Purvi tried to clear his misunderstanding but he is not going to understand.

"Jhoot mat bolo. Party mai dekha tha maine kese tum dono enjoy kar rahe hain aur dance bhi kar rahe thay." Anand says making her shake her head.

"Woh sab sirf ek drama tha, Dad." Purvi blurt it out in frustration when she had enough.

"Drama matlab?" Anand asked her confused and straighten himself when he saw her looking everywhere but him.

"Purvi Sharma, tell me everything right now." Anand demanded her strictly making her gulped nervously.

Purvi know there is no way to run and hide her feelings from her Dad. Taking a deep breath, she starts telling him everything. How she secretly take self-defense classes but not tell him from whom. She tell him about meeting Sachin in London and how they became friends. She also tell him, visiting Rajat home a few times. She tell him how her friends make plan to make a person jealous at the party. Lastly, she tell him about her feelings for Rajat.

* * *

 **Hello, I know it is not that much interesting but next chapter is will be make it up for this.**

 **Beside** **this, I am currently writing a short story of about 3-4 or maybe 5 chapter on Kavi and next I will be writing one-shot about Sachvi but I am not promising when I am going to update it.**

 **Take care, Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Main Rajat ko Pasand karti hoon. I-I love him, Dad." Purvi lowered her head in ashamed for hiding it from him and not meeting in his eyes.

To says, Anand was shocked. He wasn't expecting this many things to be hidden from him but he know she had a personal life as well and she can do whatever she want. She can meet anyone she wants, she can befriends with whoever she wants and she can love whoever she wants. It is his job as a father to look after her and stop her from making any wrong decision.

"Papa, I know aap gussa hain but believe me, I really love him. He is the only one who makes me happy after Rishab. Whenever, I am with Rajat, I never really think about Rishab like I use to think before. You want to know the reason of the change in me, it is him. It is only because of Rajat." Purvi confessed softly and held his hand when he didn't say anything.

Anand was looking in her eyes as she talk about Rajat. He smile as saw something that he hadn't seen in a long time. He saw shine. A shine that was missing since Rishab died. He was happy that he was slowly getting his daughter because and it is because of his loyal assistant.

Anand smile faded as he think about Rajat and Purvi together in future. It is not that he wouldn't like Rajat as his future son-in-law. He would be happiest in all but he is upset about telling his friend Arvind about not being able to convinece her daughter for this marriage. But again, nothing matter to him in front of her daughter happiness.

"Tumhe waqai mei Rajat pasand hai?" Anand asked her. Purvi look down and nodded.

"Ji." Purvi answer him quietly. Anand smile came back on his face and and he his hand on Purvi that was resting on his other hand.

"Tou theek hai. Mujhe koi problem nahi hai." Anand says and saw as Purvi look up at him not believing what he says.

"Thank you, Papa." Purvi feel lightheaded knowing her father had no problem with Rajat.

"Thank you bolne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Waise maan'na padega, life partner choose karne mei bohat achi ho. Main khush hoon tumne ek aise insaan se pyar kya, jo dil ka acha hai, badon ki izzat karta hai aur mehnat karta hai." Anand says with a smile. Purvi blushed slightly but a smile came on her face as well.

"Oh no!" Anand hold his head when he remember something. Purvi smile faded away when she heard him and was confused.

"Kya hua? Koi problem ho gai hai kya?" Purvi asked him.

"Woh, uss din party mei maine Rajat ko Arvind se introduce karwaya tha as a client aur..." Anand trailed off. Purvi look at raising her eyebrow for him to continue. "Aur yeh bhi ke main tumhari aur uske bete ki shadi ke baare mei soch raha hoon."

"Papa." Purvi was shocked but now she put all the piece together and finally know why Rajat was behaving like that for the past few days. She was now confirm of two things. One, Rajat also feel something for her because he was jealous that night. Two, he is heart broken about hearing her marriage fixing with Sachin but she didn't quiet understand if he have feelings for her than why he is marrying someone else.

"Sorry liken uss waqt mujhe yeh pata nahi tha." Anand try to tell her. Purvi take a few deep breath to control herself. "Ab kya karogi?"

"Main kal ussay milne jaungi." Purvi told him her decision.

 **Next Day.**

Purvi wake up extra early for her jogging. It was 5 in the morning and sun it even out fully. Purvi step out of the backdoor and start with a slow walk and after a few minutes she started her regular jog.

Purvi look down at the dewy grass for a second before looking up again. Her mind dirfted toward Rajat. She don't know what she is going to say to him but she had to tell him everything. She know if she didn't clear the misunderstanding today then she may never be able to do it again.

All the time, Purvi was trying to think what she should say. She know Rajat is not going talk to her no matter what but she had to make him hear her out. Keeping it in mind, she finish her jog and went back inside.

2 hours later, Purvi was standing in front of building where she had come twice before. She take a deep breath and went in the building to meet him.

Purvi didn't want to talk Rajat at office because she know it will be easily for him to get away without listening and worker there will be interrupting them.

When Purvi reach his flat, she saw the name plate and smile slightly before pressing the bell. She didn't heard anything and touch the door to knock this time but it got open slightly. Purvi look around before stepping inside.

She look around to find someone but she didn't and her eyes snapped toward the kitchen when she heard a pot moving. She walk toward the kitchen and stop at the enterance when she saw something that she wasn't expecting.

There Rajat was standing near the stove, with his back toward her and was shirtless. Her eyes saw as his back muscles flex as he move. She was about to leave but look at Rajat turned around and look at her for a second before his eyes went wide. Purvi quickly turned around but not before her eyes caught the sight of his well define abs.

"Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho iss waqt?" Rajat says as he quickly pulled out the earphone from his ears and pull on a shirt that was resting on the chair.

"W-woh main apse mile aayi thi." Purvi stammered nervously. Rajat glared at her back.

"Tou aise hi ghar mei ghus aayi? Bell nahi baja sakhti thi tum." Purvi look over her shoulder and turned to face him when she saw him dressed fully.

"Bajai thi liken sunna nahi apne aur phir darwaza khula dekha tou andar aagayi. Sorry." Purvi apologize making him sigh. He was angry on himself for not hearing as he didn't want to face her right now.

"Anyways, ye apka lunch box. Kal raat mein apko awaz di thi liken aap chale gaye, tou..." Purvi trailed off and hold out the box for him.

She gulped nevously as she saw him walking toward her slowly. He stop in front of her and take the box from her. As he take it from her, their fingers brush again and Rajat quickly pulled back like last night.

"De diya. Ab jao." Rajat says and put the box on the table. He turned his back toward her and wait to hear the door closing but didn't. He look over his shoulder and saw her still there.

"Abhi tak yahin kyun kadi ho. Box de diya tou jao na." Rajat says rudely but she shake her head standing still.

"Mujhe apse baat karni hai." Purvi says with some courage. Rajat look at her and shrugged.

"Liken mujhe tumse koi baat nahi hai." Rajat just wanted her to leave but she is not going to back away this time.

"Mujhe apse shadi ke baare mei baat karni hai."Rajat frowned giving her a confused look.

"Shadi? Kis ki shadi?" He asked her. Purvi look down taking a deep breath before looking up again.

"Meri." Purvi says making him freeze. He swallow and shrugged carelessly.

"Haan Anand sir ne bataya tha. Liken mujh se kyun baat karni hai. Jao apne hone wale husband se baat karo." Rajat says bitterly and was about to turn around but something stop him. He look at Purvi and saw anger in her eyes.

"Ho gaya apka?" Purvi asked him. She tried hard to control herself but his I-don't-care attitude make her snapped.

"Matlab ke aap kabhi kisi aur ki sunte hi nahi hain? Zaroori nahi humesha aap hi sahi ho aur na yeh zaroori hota hai ke humesha humne jo dekha ya suna woh hi sach ho. Kabhi kabhi insaan ko dosron ke nazarye se bhi dekhna chahiye. Liken apko tou karna hi nahi hai. Yeh tou apki purani adaat hai bina soche samjhe baat ko galat samjhne ki." Purvi says all in one breath. Rajat was looking at her with mouth slightly open before regaining himself.

"Maine aaj tak kisi ki itni baatein nahi suni hai aur na hi sun'na chahta hoon. Main woh karta hoon jo mujhe sahi lagta hai na ke dosron ke kehne mei aake. Aur waise bhi tum ho kon? Sirf office mei boss ho mere ghar pe nahi aur waise bhi maine resign de diya hai bas kuch hi dino mei main chala jaunga." As soon as he finsihed, he feel a pair of soft lips on his.

He was shocked at first but slowly close his eyes and start moving his lips with hers. It maybe the last time he is seeing her, standing near her and maybe feeling her, so he forget everything and be with the person he love.

While on other side, Purvi was trying to put all her emotions in that kiss but she knows that she had to say it to make him believe. Indeed, actions speaks louder than words but in her case, she had to do it both to tell him. Purvi pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against his. They both were out of their breath and after a few seconds, Purvi realise two things. One, Rajat has wrapped his arms around. Two, the corner of his eyes is wet from holding his tears back.

"I love you." Purvi whispered breathlessly and saw as Rajat pulled back to see her face. He saw shine and love in her eyes for him but still he shake his head.

"No." He says completely separating himself from her. Purvi feel his warmth leaving as he step back. "Just go." Purvi was confused seeing him.

"But Rajat." Purvi try to talk to him but he glare at her.

"I said Just Go!" He yelled. Purvi stand still not going to back down. She come to clear everything and she is not going to leave without doing it.

"Nahi jaungi. Main apse baat kare bagir nahi jaungi." Purvi says stubbornly.

"Yeh galat hai Purvi. Tum aise yahan aake iss tarah se mujhe..." He trailed off not going to complete his sentence. "Tumhari shadi fix hogai hai, Purvi aur jo bhi hua woh sahi nahi hai."

"Meri shadi nahi ho rahi hai Rajat. I love you and I don't regret a single thing happen a few mintues ago." Purvi try to tell him. Rajat look at her surprised but shake his head.

"Tum jhoot bol rahi ho." Rajat comment make her angry. "Anand sir ne tumhari shadi fix kardi hai uss Sachin ke sath." Rajat says with a hard look. Purvi was broken because somewhere she thinks that he didn't believe what she told him about her feelings.

"Papa ko maine mana kar diya hai aur unko yeh bhi bataya hai ke main apse pyar karti hoon. Liken mujhe kya pata tha aap mujhe pyar hi nahi karte. Aap jaaye aur uss Shruti se shadi kijiye." Purvi says and walk away leaving him there. Purvi wipe her tears and she sit in her car and tell the driver to go.

By the time Rajat realise what she says, Purvi was gone. Rajat was broken when he realise he broke her heart. He wanted to apologize but didn't know how. But most important to want to tell her about his feelings. He looked up when heard a voice and saw as his mother came inside from mandir.

"Kya hua? Sab theek tou hai?" Savita asked him. He nodded and force out a smile.

"Ji. Maine nashta tayar kar liya hai. Aap kha lijiye main office ke liye late ho raha hoon." Rajat says and turned to set breakfast on table.

"Aray liken tum nahi khao gaye kya?" Savita asked him. Rajat turned to her and shake his head.

"Nahi maa. Mujhe ek bohat important kaam hai." Rajat try to make an excuse.

"Purvi se milna hai." Savita asked him with a smirk and saw as he nodded quickly.

"Haan maa woh-" He stop when he saw his mother smiling.

"Shruti ne mujhe sab kuch bata diya hai. Ab tum tou kuch batane se rahe. Waise kab se chal raha hai?" Savita asked him trying to make her face stern but Rajat smile slightly at the attempt of his mother.

"Shuru hone se pehle hi khatam hone wala hai." Rajat confess and tell her how Purvi came here and confess her love for him.

"Aur tum ab bhi yahin khade ho. Jao ja ke batao ussay issay pehle ke woh sach mei kisi aur se shadi karle." Savita says. Rajat nodded and quickly went to change.

"Rajat ruko." Savita call as Rajat was about to leave. He turned to her confused and saw she came forward with a small retangular box.

"Yeh humara khandani locket hai. Yeh tumhari nani ne diya tha mujhe ke agar meri koi beti hoti tou usay deti liken mera tou sirf beta hai. Ab jab tum usay apne dil ki baat baatne ja rahe ho tou ab se yeh Purvi ka hoga. Yeh lo pehna dena usay." Savita told him but Rajat shake his head.

"Abhi nahi Maa. Sahi waqt aane pe pehnaon ga." Rajat take his mother blessings and went office.

 ***** ***** *****

When Rajat reach office, he get to know about Purvi absence. He thought, she would come but she didn't. Rajat tried her phone but it was switch off. He was restless by the evening.

When his timings was over, he starts his bike and ride toward his home but something came in his mind and he change his route going toward somewhere else.

After almost an hour later, he pulled into the parking and look up at the building. His eyes went toward window of an apartment where he had been before. He saw a silhouette of someone. He know who it is.

Rajat enter in the building and walk in elevator to go up. He calm himself as he ride up and think how he is going to apologize. He think what he will do if she didn't forgive him. His hands starts sweating as he saw his floor getting closer. He almost press the button of the ground floor but the steel door opens making him swallow.

Taking a deep breath, he walk out of the elevator and toward the door of the apartment. He was about to ring the bell but remember he still have the key. He take it from his wallet and open the door quietly. As he step inside he notice all the lights turned off. He softly close the door before locking it.

Quietly, he walk inside and straight toward the balcony. He stop when he saw his love sitting there on a chair and he could hear his soft snores. He smile slightly before walking closer to her. As soon as he saw her face under the soft light of the lamp above, his heart clench seeing her dry tears face.

He kneel down beside her and gently run his hand in her hairs before trailing down to her cheeks. He caressed it softly with the back of his hand making her stir as she feel a tingle. Rajat laugh quietly when she tried to slap it away.

"I hate you." Purvi mumbled and slowly open her eyes. Rajat chuckle when she raised her hand to be carried. He gently put one of his hand under her knees and another one around her and swifty pick her up. He carry her inside and make her sit on the couch before kneeling on front of her.

"I am sorry." Rajat says breaking the silence between them. Purvi look down at him at the same time as he look up to her.

"Mujhe pata nahi kya ho gaya tha ke main tumhari baat samjh hi paya." Rajat confess. Purvi sigh and look away. Rajat put her hands on her face and make her look at him again.

"I love you, Purvi." Rajat says with a smile. Purvi can see love in his eyes as well and bite her lips to control her smile.

"I know." Purvi shrugged trying to show some attitude. Rajat stare at her with his mouth slightly open not expecting this answer.

"This is it? I mean bas yeh bolna hai tumhe _'I know'_?" Rajat look at her with the questioning look. Purvi nodded with shrugged making his face fell.

"Theek hai jaisi tumhari marzi." Rajat was about to stand up to go but something stop him. He look at his wrist then at her.

"I love you too." Purvi give him her dimple smile. Rajat eyes lit up to hear it back and saw as Purvi leaned forward wrapping her arms around him. Rajat feels a smile makings it way on his face as well as he hugged her back.

* * *

 **Hello! So it is and do let me in reviews if you guys like it or not.**

 **Please don't be upset but I will update _Falling For The Opposite_** **and short story as soon as I will complete this story.**

 **Follow on Instagram:** **kavislover to know about updates and much more.**

 **Thankyou!**


End file.
